Dear Cute Children!
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: It started with a talk about having kids with Haruka, and Cecil, to prove that he would be the best match for Haruka put a spell on her so now, children from alternate future will appear everytime she is kissed! Alert: Cute kids being cuties with papa STARISH.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys I had a nice dream last night~", hums Natsuki with a big and adorable smile.

"Eh? What was it?", ask Otoya with a curious tone.

"I dreamt that I was married with Haru-chan and we had 2 kids!", he said with flowers and hearts flying around.

…

"Does he know about the bees and birds?!", was everyone's thought.

"Huhu, who would guess it, Natsu has a sly side", chuckled Ren.

"Huh? I don't know what you guys are talking about but…", continued Natsuki, "Our children were so cute! I had a girl with curly short blond hair and Haru's eye and a boy with strawberry hair that had green eyes like mine~ It was so cute seeing him take care of my daughter~"

"Wah~ That sounds cute" agreed Otoya, "But then again, I bet that any child with Nanami's gene would be cute~"

"If Lady's had my children they would be all handsome as they would have my genes", chuckled Ren, amused by the conversation, "And they would be popular too"

"Heh, mine would be great actors, strong and full of energy", said Syo while he imagined his sons worshipping him.

"Hum~ I think if I had a child with Nanami he would be pretty energetic too", said Otoya blushing a bit with the cute image of a child that had his and Haruka's traits, "He would be cute and would be always smiling!"

"…"

"So, how do you think it would be your child Hirijikawa?", asked Ren with an amused voice while the other flinched and blushed.

"Wow! So true! And you Tokiya?", asked Otoya nagging at his best friend.

"It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, he or she would be polite and well mannered like Nanami-san", said Masato looking embarrassed.

"She would call him Hayato, no doubts", answered Tokiya.

"And…?"

"And what? That's it"

"You have no imagination Tokiya", pouted Otoya.

"Well, I bet that Haruka would have the best child with me!", said a energetic Cecil, "After all, we would be blessed by the muses and my child would be heir to a country! No doubts about me being the best match's to Haruka!"

"Eh~ No fair, I think Haru-chan's children would look cuter with me", whined Natsuki.

"Oy, who told you that she's going to choose you? We understand each other on another level!", replied Syo.

"Best match for best genes would be with me, I'm sure that she would have lovely children", said Ren.

"I vehement disagree", Masato interrupted, "You would be a bad example to your children"

"No fair, I think my child with Nanami would be pretty awesome too!", pouted Otoya.

… And then started to argue about who would be the best father/partner.

"WOULD YOU MORONS SHUT UP?", screamed a very pissed Ranmaru, "I CAN HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT FROM THE OTHER SIDE!"

"Sorry", everyone apologized.

"Ran-ran that isn't nice, they are just having fun~", sang Reiji, "Say what are you guys doing anyway?"

"We are talking about how nice it would be to have children with Haru-chan!", said Natsuki with a cheerful voice while everyone else turned into a deep shade of red(except Ren, but he too had a tint of red on his cheek), "We are trying to decide who would have the cutest child~!"

"A child with Haru-chan huh~?", Reiji ponders for a while, "I bet that If I had a child with Haru-chan she would be the cutest girl in the world!"

"That's stupid", Ranmaru rolled his eyes.

"And I bet that Ran-ran's child would be a strawberry haired boy that has a scary look!"

"Don't mix me with these stupid ideias!", replied a pissed Ranmaru, hitting the other on the head, "And you, STARISH, stop playing around and go practice!"

"…Fine", was everyone's reply.

-Knock knock-

"Huh? Enter!", Reiji said, opening the door.

"Hello!", greeted Haruka with a big smile.

"Nanami-san!", greeted everyone.

"Ah! I composed a new song for you guys", she said with a small stack of papers, "I hope you like it!"

"Wow! That's a great melody Nanami!"

"It sound lovely~"

"Haruka!", Cecil, glomped the girl, "Won't we make a nice couple?"

"Huh?", Blinked Haruka in confusion.

"Tell them that we would have the best children ever!"

"Oy Cecil, stop saying stupid things to her!", said Syo, pulling the green eyed boy from their composer.

"Ah~ No fair!", the prince pouted, "Haruka!"

"Yes?", blinked the girl not understanding what's going on.

"Let show them that we would make the best family ever!", said Cecil mumbling words of an unknown language, "Here! From this day forward if a person has a child with you in an alternate universe then she or he will appear with a kiss!"

"Eh? What?", Haruka squeaked when a green light surrounded her.

"Chuuu!", Cecil jumped forward, kissing her on her cheek.

"H-HEY! Wait a damn min-", cursed Syo falling forwards, his lips connecting with the pinch of Haruka's nose.

-POF-

There was a burst of green and pink smoke that made everyone cough, with Haruka staying on the floor with spirals on her eyes for hitting her head.

"Mom~ Are you alright?", said a worried and childish voice.

"Mother? Do you need a doctor? Are you ok?!", said another childish voice, sounding very frantic.

When the cloud subside they saw a small girl with long chocolate hair braided to the side and big golden eyes, and a messy strawberry haired boy with blue eyes that had two familiar barrettes to hold his hair on place, with some long strands falling on the other side.

"…"

"Nham… Everything's spinning…", Haruka places her hand on her head to stop her dizziness when she feels a soft touch of a small hand on her forehead, "Huh?"

"Are you ok mom?", asks the girl still placing her hand on Haruka's forehead.

"Mom?", Haruka blink, looking at the girl that had eyes exactly like hers.

"Who are you and why are you calling her mom?", asks the strawberry boy.

"Mom is someone I love, so she's mom", replied the girl.

"No, she's my mother!"

"No, she's mine"

"Mine!"

And the children continued to argue while everyone else (except Cecil that was gushing about how his daughter was cute) stared at the scene dumbfounded while they tried to process what they saw.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Ah~ I saw a cute comic about what if!Children and I felt like having an overdose of cuteness, so I want to make the alternate children play around with their parents and "uncles" STARISH XD**

**HAHAHA, the reason kind of sucks, but I just wanted a reason to write cute babies XD**

**AH! I plan to do HEAVENS's kids too, but not sure about Quartet Night, any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

-BONK-

"H-Hey why did you hit me?!", asked Cecil rubbing his head.

"That's for being irresponsible", answered Camus with vein popping in his head.

"Why did you hit daddy?", asked the little girl also trying to rub Cecil's head.

"Because he's an idiot"

"Wah~ Camus is so mean Morgan", Cecil started to cry fake tears while holding his daughter.

"Don't cry father! It's ok!", the girl hugged him.

'_You're more childish than your child', _was everyone's thought.

"Hah… It seems that the girl picked Haruka's kindness", nodded Otoya with a sweat drop, "She sure spoils her dad"

"How's Ochibi-chan holding his own son?", asked Ren amused, watching the little girl asking Camus to be nice.

"He's rather fine, but…", Tokiya trailed off looking at the other direction.

"Wah~Syo's son is so cute!", said a cheerful Natsuki holding a very girly dress.

"F-Father help mee!", the boy cried, trying to run away, but without much success as he is a bad runner.

"Oy Natsuki, stop trying to traumatize my son!", growled Syo trying to hold his friend back.

"Mother! Protct me!", ran the boy hiding behind Haruka.

"A-Ah… Right", Haruka stuttered.

"How are you holding all of this Nanami-san?", asked Masato with a concerned voice.

"W-Well, it was shocking to say the least, but…", Haruka replied, unconsciously patting the boy's head, "They are lovely children"

"Haru-chan~!", called Natsuki.

"Y-Yes Natsuki?", asked Haruka while the small boy held her legs leg his life depended on it.

"Cecil's and Syo's children are so cute~ I want to know what would be like to have children too"

"Natsuki, Wait a sec-"

"Eh?", blinked Haruka before feeling lips connecting with her forehead.

**-POF-**

A yellow smoke formed while two children appeared, one being a girl with curly short blond hair and Haru's eye color and a boy with strawberry hair that had green eyes.

"Wow! Exactly like my dream!"

"Father? Mother?", blinked the small girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing holding mom like that?", asked the boy glaring at the other.

"She's my mother", answered the blue eyed boy with a small frown even if he was a little intimidated by the taller boy.

"Wow! You two are cuteeeeee!", Natsuki cheered holding both children on his arms and hugging them.

"Father!", laughed the girl.

"Father…", repeated the other boy with a sigh of resignation.

'_It's like seeing a girl Natsuki and a boy Satsuki'_

"Are you ok Kakeru?", asked Syo crouching down on the same level as his son.

"Yes, thanks father", replied the boy looking down, "Sorry, I'm not good at running"

"There's no need to apologize", Syo grinned, "Natsuki is difficult to handle and even I can't run away sometimes"

"I know but…", the boy pouted, "I feel bad for not being healthy enough to do exercises like you father"

"Huh? What you mean?"

"I was born like mom", explained the boy, "my body isn't strong enough"

'_Oh, there go any chances of my son being an actor'_, thought Syo, which strangely enough wasn't bothering him as his son seemed very nice.

"I can't be an action actor like you", the boy mumbled.

"Hey, there's no problem", Syo shook his head, "For a frail person you sure endured being caught by Natsuki right?"

"Right…", the boy trailed off before looking at Syo with determination, "B-But I plan to become a voice actor! Even if I can't be like father I will still be the voice of cool characters!"

"It seems like a nice dream", Haruka replied, crouching down and smiling at the boy.

"Hey Kakeru", approached Otoya, "Can you do any voices yet?"

"W-well…", Kakeru scratched his head, "I'm still trainings so…"

"Oh… But you got Syo's strong voice, so I think it will be fine", reassured Haruka.

"Hum… ", Kakeru replied feeling a bit bashful, "I-I tried making a imitation of you guys"

"Really?", blinked Otoya with a bit grin, "Then voice me!"

"Er… Ahem", coughed the boy, "Hey hey Tokiya you frow too much, you should smile more!"

"Wow! Sounds exactly like me!", laughed Otoya, "Now do Tokiya!"

"Silence Otoya, I'm trying to concentrate", Kakeru tried to do a deadpan voice.

"HAHAHA, nice! Even the tone is similar!"

"Otoya…", Tokiya called with a vein popping on his head.

"Now chibi Syo try to imitate me", asked Ren.

"Er… This rose is destined for the lady that holds my hear…"

…

"I can't! I can't!", said Kakeru blushing like a tomato while he hided his face on his hands, "It's too embarrassing to say these lines!"

"Hahaha, you're so cute!", the short blond girl said with s big smile, finding the other's check and pinching them.

"Ouch!"

"So… You're my half brother", said the taller boy with a intimidating aura.

"…Yes?", squeaked Kakeru while he was hugged to death by the blond girl.

"What's your name?"

"Kakeru", he said in a small voice as he could swear that the girl was almost breaking his spine.

"I'm Nanna!", replied the blond girl letting go of him to shook his hand.

"And I'm Allen", said the taller boy crossing his arms, "Let's work together to protect Nanna"

'_I-I don't think she needs any protection',_ thought Kakeru face planted on the ground while the girl still shook his hand.

"Heh, they do act like a younger version of you two", laughed Otoya.

"It seems that you got great children huh~", hummed Ren approaching Haruka slowly, "Hirijkawa"

"…?"

"Let's see if I will be a good or bad influence to my kids right?", he winked giving a peck at Haruka's lips.

"Eh?!"

**-POF-**

"Huh? Where am I?", blinked a small and beautiful girl with blond orange hair and big innocent blue eyes, "Mother?"

'_This child looks too innocent to be Ren's kid'_

"Father!" , the girl opened a big smile waving her hands, wanting to be picked.

"It seems that it's your karma Jinguji", snorted Masato.

"Oh? Shall we test to see how YOUR children would be Hirijkawa?", Ren arched an eyebrow pulling the blue haired man closer to Nanami and holding the girl's hand until it touched the other's lips.

**-POF-**

"… What happened?", said a very well dressed and serious boy with blue short hair and golden eyes.

"Wow! Is that mom?", another voice joined, belonging to a messier short haired boy that had also blue hair and golden eyes, "Mom sure is always pretty~"

"E-Eh?!", Nanami squeaked, too stunned by surprise to be able to say anything.

"Yo Uncle Jinguji!", waved the messier haired boy, "Looking pretty neat, are we going out so you can teach me more flirting skills?"

"Jinguji…", Masato vein was popping and his voice had a threatening note, "Did you corrupt my son because you don't have one?"

"Stop Yuuya", the neater boy replied, frowning, "You know father doesn't like when you do that"

"Nah Sakuya, you should be less serious", laughed the other.

'_Ren 2.0 and Masato 2.0'_

"Who's this beauty?", Yuuya ignored the complains of the other and approached the blond orange haired girl.

"My name is Natsume! Nice to meet you!", the girl greeted.

"Wow, you do resemble uncle Jinguji" blinked Yuuya.

"That's because he's my father!", the girl giggled, "An you have Mom's eyes!"

"Eh? Who's your mother?"

"Haruka!"

"What?!", Sakuya's eyes widened.

"NOOO! Such a beautiful girl like her and she's my (half) sister?! Oh merciless fate!", Yuuya cried.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Hello people, I'm glad that you liked this fanfic because I'm having far too much fun with it!**

**The sons' and daughters' names are references to other games and anime and more or less to the characters itself, be it personality, name or even appearance!**

**I will put a list of the references here:**

**Allen(Natsuki's son)**- Alice Mare(Because of the hairstyle)

**Nanna(Natsuki's daughter)-** Fire Emblem 4/5(Because of the hairstyle)

**Kakeru(Syo's son)**- Fruits Basket(Because if I'm not mistaken, Kakeru said that another way to read his name was Sho)

**Morgan(Cecil's daughter)**- short for Morgana/Morgiana(Dunno, it fits the fantasy culture of Cecil?)

**Natsume(Ren's daughter)**- Brother's conflict(I know the one from the Brocon is male, but Natsume can be a female name and both have orange [?] hair)

**Sakuya(Masato's son)**- Hatoful Boyfriend(He's similar to Masato in a certain way)

**Yuuya(Masato's son)-** Hatoful Boyfriend(A flirt like Ren)

…

**OK, now that's out of the way it's REVIEW TIME!**

**violetdragon4280-** Hahah, I feel happy that you found it cute! These kids are adorable to write! And lol, I have an idea to how Ai and Haruka's child could be conceived considering that [Spoilers]

**INSANEWORLD21**- Yeah, hope you liked this chapter, it was hilarious to write!

**Vampirebite801**- Thanks a lot! Ah, don't worry, I shall do Quartet Night's children too XD

**Moka Aoi-** Uwah~ You're so nice! Thank you~ shall make QN children after we get some chapters to introduce the rest of the STARISH children and see them being cuties with each other.

**Guest**- As you wish dear reader! HAHAHA XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, So... It was 's doing", said Sakuya with a breath of relief, "I-I knew that Mom wouldn't be the kind to do that b-but…"

"Nanami-san would never do something like this", said Masato in a serious tone.

"I apologize for my behavior father, I wouldn't ever dream of thinking badly of mom, I love her", the little boy bowed.

'He's so formal for a kid, no doubt he's Masato's copy', was everyone's thought.

Masato didn't seem amused with the boy's politeness; he looked very serious and a bit concerned.

"Hirijikawa Sakuya"

"Yes?", asked the boy looking at his father.

"Do I… Intimidate you in your timeline?", he asked looking slight frantic.

"Father can be intimidating when he frows", the boy hesitantly answer the question.

"… I see"

"But it isn't like grandfather. I don't fear father, I'm like this mostly because it's how I am"

"Is that so?", said Masato with a relieved voice, his shoulders slumping a bit as he was tense.

"You sure are like Hirijikawa-san", giggled Haruka crouching down to be at the same level as the blue haired kid.

"Huh… It isn't like I didn't get anything from mother", he replied picking a folded paper from his pocket and giving to her, "I… I was composing this!"

"Oh? Let's me see." , Haruka hummed looking at the paper, "That sounds like a nice melody!"

"Thanks mom!", the boy smiled a bit before he corrected himself, "I-I mean, mother"

"How cute, you are so timid", giggled Haruka.

"Hey, now that I'm thinking about it, where are the other children?", asked Syo looking around, "We got distracted and they slipped away"

"They are outside, playing with Otoya and Natsuki", answered Tokiya pointing behind him, where it could be seen through the window the two teens running around laughing while the other children ran behind.

"Ittoki-kun sure get along with children", smiled Haruka, oblivious to the fact that every male on the room became alert.

"Hey Nanami!", called Ittoki entering while the army of the children behind him, "Hide me! Hide me! They are after me!"

"Otoya… You are acting like a child", sighed Tokiya while the other pouted behind Haruka while the other child entered the room and where mock searching for the red haired.

"Oh C'mmon okiya, you're no fun~"

"There he is!", Nanna loudly exclaimed, "Tackle him!"

"Hey! Hey! No fair!", Otoya laughed while the others ran and tackled him.

"Hey! I have an ideia!", said Morgan, "Let's play with uncle's Ittoki son!"

"A-Ah… I don't have a son", Ittoki said rubbing his head.

"C'mmon! You just need to kiss Mother right?", said Yuuya seeing no problem with this, "Ah, but not on the lips, because they belong to father!"

"No, it's my father's"

"Nope, Daddy kiss her a lot! "

"Drop it you morons, it's obvious that father will be her", Allen frowned.

"Syo's the best father!", Kakeru also furrowed his brows starting a glare contest with the older Shinomiya child.

The children started to argue, but no one wanted to stop them, they are just standing like dorks, internally proud that their sons' and daughters' worshipped them.

"K-Kids", Haruka tried to calm them.

"Who you like the most mom?", asked all of the children, looking quite expectant.

"Er…"

"Don't worry my dear Haruka!", said Reiji appearing out of nowhere, which startled everyone, "To solve this dilemma I shall be your loved one!"

"W-What?!", Haruka's eyes widened when the brunet kissed her ear.

**-POF-**

"Eh? Where am I? Where… Huh~? Father?", the boy with brown hair and small ponytail blinked before opening a he smile, "FATHERRRRR!"

"Wowow! Have a child with Haru-chan in another universe? Sweet!", Reiji laughed while he took the child a threw him on the air just to catch him afterwards.

"Wehh! HIGHER! HIGHER!"

"OH YEAH! I will throw you so high that you will touch the top!"

"Why did you do that Kotobuki-san?", asked Tokiya furrowing his brows while the other stopped throwing his kid and was carrying him like a plush doll.

"Well you see~ Everyone's kouhai had a child except me!", Reiji pouted, "Everyone was talking about it! It's no fair! I want to brag about my chibi-kouhais too!"

"We are not bragging about it", said a annoyed Ranmaru entering the room, "These kids are noisy and annoying!"

"Ah! Don't say that Ran-ran, they are adorable!", replied Reiji, "See? Isn't my son adorable?"

"… You didn't kiss her did you?"

"Why yes, of course, how else I would make a babie?", he blinked, with false innocence, "I mean… Besides the other method"

"YOU SHUT UP!", Ranmaru punched the other in the head, "Don't speak more nonsense than you already says!"

"Wah~ So mean Ran-ran", Reiji cried fake tears, "But I'm being serious, why you two don't have a child too? I want them to call me uncle Reiji!"

"Uncle Reiji!", said the brunet on his arms, laughing.

"No, no, it should be Awesome Papa Reiji for you!", the other grinned, before blinking, "On, By the way, what's your name?"

"Yosuke!"

"Oh~ My favorite character from the game I voiced! Sweet!"

"Persona!", cried both.

"… This is stupid", Ranmaru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"C'mmon, I know that you're jelly that I'm the first to have a kid, but you guys already have chibi-kouhais!"

"I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

"What's the commotion about?", asked Camus with a pissed voice while he entered the room with Ai, "Huh? There are more children?"

**-BONK-**

"Wah! Why did you hit me again?!", cried Cecil when he got hit by the cane.

"The spell is still on?! I didn't order you to stop it?!", asked Camus with a vein throbbing on his temple.

"I-I forgot how!", Cecil whined.

**-BONK-**

"Wah~Stop hitting me already!", he cried.

"You useless prince, you're a shame to your country and the title of royalty!"

"You're so mean!"

"So… It appeared another child", stated Ai nonchalantly, "By his looks I guess it's your son Reiji?"

"Why yes Ai, want to have one too?"

"Reiji, Ai isn't like you, he wouldn't participate in your stupid"

"…"

"Ai?", Ranmaru arched an eyebrow when he saw that the stoic faced member of the Quartet Night was looking kind of deep in thought, "Oh you're kidding!"

"… I must say that I'm kind of curious to see if it will work", admitted the cyan haired man.

"Of course it will work!", said Reiji already dragging the other, "C'mmon! C'mmon! Give it a try!"

"I don't have the biological system to be able to generate a life and…"

"Nah! Don't understand the stuff you're talking about, but it should be ok! Now KISS!", Reiji shoved the other, which ended on him landing on Haruka and kissing her on her forehead.

**-POF-**

**-BONK-**

"Wahh! Why did you hit me?!", asked Reiji as he rubbed the place where he was hit.

"I apologize for the troubles, Miss. Haruka", bowed Ai taking the her hand and trying to help her to get up.

"N-No, it's ok, and…", Haruka replied, but when she tried to stand up she felt a weight on her lap, "Huh?"

"Mother?", blinked the girl with a strawberry hair and blue eyes, "You look quite young"

"Huh? So I do have a child", Ai crouched down, quite amazed, "How's that even possible?"

"Ah! Father", replied the girl with stoic eyes, like her father.

"… What's your name?"

"Kokoro"

"Heart? A fitting name", nodded Ai.

"…There's something you want to ask father?"

"…Yes", he nodded, "How was you conceived?"

'Oy, that's isn't the kind of question you ask a child!'

"Hum… That's…", the girl whispered on his ear.

"Oh, I see… That does make sense", the other nodded, "…Let's take you to meet your 'grandfather', I'm sure he will have some explaining to do"

"Ok", nodded the girl following the cyan haired idol while the other just stared with weird looks on their faces.

"…Ok, what was that?", blinked Syo, arching an eyebrow.

"Spoilers I guess", Reiji shrugged.

"A… What?", everyone stared him.

"It's like a secret that no one should know~!", he flailed his arms, "How can you guys not known this?! Don't you ever check your Tumblr, TvTropes or Facebook?"

"Eh?"

"You guys are hopeless!", sighed Reiji.

"Huh… Uncle Reiji?", called Nanna pulling his pants.

"Yes?"

"Can we play with your son?"

"Oh~ Of course! Here he goes!", he said putting Yosuke on the floor with him joining the other kids.

"Ugh… Great, these brats keep multiplying", Ranmaru growled.

"MWHAAHAHAHHA!", a laugher echoed through the room.

"That's…!", the STARISH members looked around, recognizing the director's voice.

"It seems fun~ So many idol children on making~!", laughed SHINING(Capitals needed) SAOTOME, dropping from whoever dimensional door he uses to appear.

"Director!"

"It's a good timing too", the director laughed, pointing to the children, with some slowly backing away, "You see, HEAVENS will come to visit us to a contest organized by me and RAGING~ I think your children should participate too!"

"WHAT?!"

"Miss Nanami"

"Y-Yes?"

"It will be a battle of generations! So I count with you for this important showdown!"

'Wait a second, he doesn't mean…', everyone's face drawn a blank

"W-Wait a moment!"

"Now I must go! Good luck STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT!", laughed Saotome jumping through the window and disappearing.

"Wait, we will participate on this bullshit?", screamed Ranmaru in anger.

Everyone looked mortified while most of the children looked clueless and Haruka was too confused to understand what was going on.

The members of STARISH glanced at their composer, who looked clueless as usual.

'Like hell we will let that damn HEAVENS lay a finger on her! We will protect Haruka's innocence!', everyone added on their mind with fiery eyes.

"I-I feel that's something's bad coming…", the golden eyed girl shuddered.

"…"

"Say…", pouted Morgan, "In the end we didn't get to meet with uncle Ittoki's son"

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Hello, and lol, HEAVENS next chapter and this fic is starting to be a kindergarten XD, lol, so from our Rainbow boys only Ittoki and Tokiya are childless, from QUARTET NIGHT we need Ranmaru and Camus and HEAVENS we need everyone! XD**

**OK, name's reference for the new children:**

**Kokoro(Ai's daughter)- Kokoro Kiseki from Vocaloid(Self-Explanatory for those who played his route)**

**Yosuke(Reiji's son)- His voice Actor voiced Yosuke from Persona 4, and both are brunets, even if Reiji's have a way darker hair color.**

**NOW REVIEW TIME!**

**Vampirebite801- **HAHAHA~ Thanks! I love writing comedy stuff XD!

**Pestraish-** Aw yeah! Ranmaru's child will appear! Everyone's making babies with Haru-chan XD, yep, so many children indeed!

**cherryleaf92-**Thanks for the idea! I put it on the end lol, stop creeping the kids Saotome, or they will think that you are pedobear XD

**Alra Saez 1995** – Here we go! Took some days but I made it! LOL, thanks!

**Puri**- Here we go! QN! Yes, they are cuties!

**InnocentSerenade**- OMG You like FIRE EMBLEM TOO?! SWEET! HIGH FIVE! My favorite children are Morgan, Lucina, Celice and Leaf! Don't worry this is pure crack, fluffy and laughs! No angst here! Aww thank you! That's so sweet! I'm glad you like my stories ^^

**Starlight346-** Aw yeah! Now we need to give HEAVENS children, let's see how these little angels(or devils) will be!*headshot by lame joke*


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mmon Toki~ and Otoyan~ STARISH needs you!", laughed Reiji, trying to pull both males that were trying to escape his clutches.

"I'm not going to kiss Nanami-san", said a mortified Tokiya.

"It's not how I imagined to be my first kiss to Nanami!", cried Otoya.

"Just do it already, It's orders from the director, there's no choice, but obey!", said Camus with a serious face, even if internally he was just as peeved as everyone else.

"Why are you two so nervous? You must be composed, act like the serious grown up idols that you are", said a mini Camus that had a pale blond hair tied in a low and long ponytail and blue eyes with tints of green, "You're older than me!"

"…", Tokiya and Otoya stopped to struggle after being scolded by the serious child, their faces red because of embarrassment.

"Oy, there's no need to be harsh Dégel", snickered Yuuya, "Anyone would feel bashful to kiss my beautiful mother!"

"Yuuya…", sighed Sakuya.

"Kiss her already!", Allen said with an annoyed face.

"Hey! You're the one that said seconds ago that no one kissed your mother besides your father!"

"There's no way that we will lose to HEAVENS or QUARTET NIGHT!", Allen glared at Dégel that gave him a conceited look, "I will beat these assholes!"

"Nah! Yosuke is nice bro! Don't say that!", giggled Nanna running around while holding Yosuke above her, both acting like they are planes.

"…Ok, Yosuke will be spared", Allen nodded, "But the rest will be beneath my feet!"

"… That's what you think", said a girl's voice.

"Ai! Help me! These two don't want to participate!", whined Reiji.

"…I also don't want to participate on this stupid game", sighed Ai, "But because it's the director's orders I can't avoid it"

"I will do my best", Kokoro nodded and fixed her eyes on the other STARISH kids, making them flinch.

'Her gaze is as heartless and cold as ice', was the children thoughts.

"W-Why don't you ask Ranmaru senpai to do the same?", asked Otoya blushing like crazy and trying to avoid the topic, "He is childless too!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO PARTICIPATE ON THIS MADNESS!", shouted Ranmaru, which made Otoya flinch and hide behind Tokiya, "I don't care with we win or lose, this is stupid!"

"Wah~ Ran-ran is scary~ I bet his child will be as mean as him", joked Reiji which earned a punch from the other, "Wah~ Why did you punch me again?!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"…But he's right", said Camus, crossing his arms, "I do intend to be victorious, so you WILL kiss her!"

"No! I won't"

"Stop to be a coward and just do it!"

"E-Eh…", Haruka flailed her arms, wanting to stop the fighting but not knowing how.

"Ugh, I don't believe that assholes are coming here", cussed Syo.

"Now, now, we just need to beat them again", chuckled Ren.

"…Ren, take it serious, their talent aren't to be underestimated", Masato frowned.

"They won't beat my son, that's for sure!", said Syo growling while he put his hands on Kakeru's shoulder, "Let's kick their butts Kakeru!"

"I-I will do my best!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!", they hard a loud and cynic laugh.

'This is…'

There it was… RAGING(capitals needed) OOTORI, wearing the pimp hat and cloak as always.

"We meet again, my angel", grins Eiichi.

"HEAVENS", the rainbow boys frowned.

"This time we won't lose", smirked Nagi.

"…", nodded Kira.

"There's no way our fathers will lose!", said Kakeru with a look of determination.

"Who are you?", asked Eiichi arching an eyebrow while he stared at the short boy with strawberry hair.

"Syo's and Haruka's son", answered Kakeru with a proud voice.

"WHAT?!", was the shocked scream of Eiichi as she turned into stone.

"Hey, that can't be possible", blinked Nagi looking baffled, "You may be a shortie, but at least you look older enough to not be her child"

"T-That's right, such a stupid prank, to do that to try and destabilize ourselves… What a dirty plan", Eiichi replied composing himself and adjusting his glasses.

"Every child here is M- Haruka's son or daughter", said a serious Dégel.

"Ever…", Eiichi trailed off, his eye twitching as he saw an army of children blinking at him.

He went stone cold again.

"Suck it losers", Allen smirked flipping the bird at HEAVENS.

"Allen that's not nice", Natsuki gently scolded while the other STARISH member coughed words of 'well done'.

"…SHINING WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?", RAGING practically screamed.

"That's a good question…!", answered SHINING, appearing from a nearby tree, startling everyone(again), "See! I told you it would be a battle of generations!"

"I know that, against our idol groups!", replied the man with a vein throbbing, "But what's the meaning of… THIS?!"

"MWAHAHHAHA", laughed the other, "You see~ put a spell on so anyone that kiss her shall have a kid from an alternate universe, and I thought it would be fun to see how good is the new generation~"

"THAT'S BEYOUND YOUR USUAL MADNESS!"

"… It must be a joke", said Nagi with a mortified tone.

"Well, we just need to kiss the angel right?", Eiichi composed himself again, "I will gladly claim her!"

"Oh no, No way!", said the STARISH members in front of Haruka, glaring at Eiichi whom only arched an eyebrow.

"NOW STARISH DON'T BE A SPOIL SPORT!", laughed Saotome going behind the guys in a swift movement and bringing Haruka in front of them, "IT'S A GAME BETWEEN GENERATIONS! LET'S START"

"W-Wait a second director!"

"Now my angel~", Eiichi held her hand and crouched down while Haruka looked a bit startled as he kissed her hand, "I will promise you that I will give you the perfect child"

**-POF-**

"Where am I?", said a boy with long locks of chocolate hair almost covering the thin eyes with glasses, his eyes of a piercing and blazing violet, a tint of golden hue burning on the corner of his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me…", the STARISH members turned white and like they were drained of their soul, "Nanami had a child with this guy/him/asshole/dick?!"

"STARISH", growled the kid while looking quite fiercely at the group of skittles, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU GUYS ONE DAY! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO SING MOTHER'S SONGS!"

'What a conceited, asshole boy', everyone's vein was throbbing.

"In your dreams you little insufferable brat!", growled Allen.

"Who are you?", frowned the kid.

"Allen, H-A-R-U-K-A's and Shinomiya's son", smirked the other.

"Shinomiya?", blinked the kid looking at the taller blond vefore snorting, "Pff… Don't make me laugh! Mom will only belongs to father!"

"Look you damn idiot…!"

"Yeah, I remember them", the kid smirked, "Jealous that Mom choose father, because dad is awesome!"

"Hey! Don't be mean to big brother!", Nanna frowned, stepping closer to her brother.

"Er…"

"I had enough of this", Tokiya face darkened as he felt his temper rising to "ad infinitum".

He took Haruka gently by the arm and as someone holding their partner on the end of the dance he supported her body with his left arm as he kissed her fully on her lips, which earned a gasp from the girl and the blank stare of two assholes brunets.

"…", Kakeru, Kokoro(?), Yuuya and Allen flipped the bird at him.

**-POF-**

A serious boy, identical to Tokiya, showed up, the only difference on his appearance was that his eyes were blue with a dark green hue mixed on them.

"… Where am I?", the kid furrowed his brows, but without losing his composure until he saw a group of kids blinking at him, "… What?"

"Wow~ He's uncle Ichi~ son!", Morgan approached the boy circling him like a curious kitten.

"… Stop that", replied the child looking quite uncomfortable.

"Wah~ It's like seeing a chibi Tokiya", smiled Otoya crouching down and looking at the boy, "What's your name?"

"…Hayato", answered the boy, arching an eyebrow as if he found weird that the person in front of him didn't know what was his name.

…But then again, he looked quite young?

"I see… So I was right on my guess", nodded Tokiya, still holding Haruka that had a blank face of shock.

"… Excuse me", Kira said with a polite voice as he gently took Haruka from Tokiya's grasp and planted a kiss on her head.

**-POF-**

A child of black hair and pale skin appeared, and while he had golden eyes one of them resembled him father's, a piercing yellow, glowing on the night and the other being a fiery melting gold, like the strongest rays of dawn.

"… Sebastian?", called Kira.

"…Yes?", answered the boy.

"Geez… Even Kira got a child", snorted Nagi before taking Haruka's hand, "Huh… I'm still a child, but it doesn't mean that I can't take her while the grown ups bite the dust right?"

He kissed her fingers.

**-POF-**

'C'mmon?! Even the shota?'

"What?", Haruka gasped again, this time, feeling very mortified.

A small and cute child appeared, way younger than the others, looking quite innocent with his big silver eyes and his pink salmon hair.

"Where am I?", the kid looked around with a puzzled look before seeing Haruka, "Mother!"

"Er…", she babbled, still trying to reorganize her thoughts.

"Did something happen?", blinked the boy who was tugging on her dress before he saw STARISH and their kids, "Oh, good afternoon"

'… He definitely got his personality from Nanami, and the shota from his father'

"Who would ever guessed", snorted Ren, "It seems that your child is able to be kind"

"Don't bow to them", Nagi glared at Ren who had a smirk.

"Huh? Sorry father", blinked the boy, polite as ever.

"What's your name?", asked Nagi crossing his arms.

"Aichi"

"Aichi, don't ever let them be superior to you", said Nagi, "Show them that you're the best! They must be at your feet!"

"Wow~ This feels exciting~!", laughed Reiji as he watched STARISH and HEAVENS trading sparks, "Now the only ones left are…"

"What?", Ranmaru used when Reiji pulled him by his collar, doing the same with a clueless Otoya, "What you think you're doing?!"

"You are the only ones left~", Reiji explained with a Cheshire grin, "Haru-chan~!"

"Uh?", blinked the girl finally back to her senses.

"Catch!", Reiji joyfully laughed while he threw the two guys at her, which made both fall on her, with Otoya faceplanting on her collarbone, kissing the soft skin and Ranmaru faceplanting on her face, which earned a full mouth kiss.

**-BONK-**

"Ahh! Stop hitting me!"

**-POF-**

"Where am I?", blinked a cute red haired boy with red eyes with a tint of gold, "Huh? Whoa sounds fun over there!"

He ran to join the confusion.

"…This looks like a mess", sighed a silver haired boy with an amethyst eye and a golden one, "I need to stop the fight"

"WHAHAHAHA NOW IT'S COMPLETE!", laughed Shining, which made everyone stop fighting, "WE SHALL START THE NEW GENERATION GAME!"

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Prepare yourselves! The next chapter will be chock full of references!**

**The kids abilities will be based on their name's reference and their father's VA reference (like Kira- Daisuke Ono- VA of Sebastian from Black Butler- Badass), but don't worry, I will put a list of references!**

**Oh! And speaking of references, let's make the list of this chapter:**

**Aichi(Nagi's child) - Aichi Sendou(Cardfight Vanguard, same Voice Actor)**

**Sebastian (Kira's child) - Sebastian(Black Butler, same Voice actor)**

**Dégel(Camus' child) - Saint Seiya, Lost Canvas(reference to the Camus's look alike from the past)**

**And for those wondering how Ai got a kid and know that he's [SPOILER] then it was through[spoilers bellow]:**

_**It isn't his child, it's Aine's, he just "gave" it so he could have a child with Haruka that looked like him.**_

**[End Spoiler]**

…

**NOW REVIEW TIME!**

**Vampirebite801**-Glad that you find it cute! I love writing cute fluffy~

**Moka Aoi-**Hum… It's not that I didn't think of it, but I feel as if the story is too crowded as it already is, HAHAH, can't promise anything ;A;

**Pestraish-**Yeah sucks to be Ranmaru XD, and Eek! e_o Blain Bleach! Brain Bleach! No way! That would be awkward! IF Haruka had *shudders*a child with Saotome he or her would be[spoiler] brother/sister of Otoya and be uncle/aunt of his kid.

**Puri –** Eiichi's kid is an ass, but he will show his cute side in one of the chapters, after all, he's Haruka's son right? XD, Nagi's surprisingly nice lol, and Sebastian is a Xerox of Kira XD.

**cherryleaf92-** He didn't freak out as you imagined but… I hope Eiichi's reaction was enough to satisfy you ^^"

**InnocentSerenade –**Explanation of how it worked on the spoiler part, Hahaha thanks~ And I love all of the child characters, even Owain![At first he annoyed me a lot but then I saw his support with female!Morgan and laughed as he was trolled]

**BabyCandy-** Wah~ Thank you! You're so kind it makes me blush!I do my best and I can't wait to write the next chapter! XD

**INSANEWORLD21-**Yes, the kids are cute, they are Nanami's children after all XD.


	5. Chapter 5

ALERT!

For this chapter only I way writing will be different as it would be hard to show the characters actions with my plain normal style.

Now enjoy your cute children.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

SHINING: AND NOW WE START THE BATTLE AGAISNT THE NEW GENERATION! LET'S MAKE THE APRESENTATIONS OF THE CHILDREN!

STARISH

Kakeru Kurosu(Syo Kurosu)

Sakuya Hirijikawa(Masato Hirijikawa)

Yuuya Hirijikawa(Masato Hirijikawa)

Hayato Ichinose(Tokiya Ichinose)

Akaito Ittoki(Otoya Ittoki)

Morgan Aijima(Cecil Aijima)

Natsume Jinguji(Ren Jinguji)

Allen Shinomiya(Natsuki Shinomiya)

Nanna Shinomiya(Natsuki Shinomiya)

QUARTET NIGHT

Makoto Kurosaki(Ranmaru Kurosaki)

Kokoro Kisaragi Mikaze(Ai Mikaze)

Dégel

Yosuke Kotobuki(Reiji Kotobuki)

HEAVENS

Hikaru Ootori(Eiichi Ootori)

Sebastian Sumeragi(Kira Sumeragi)

Aichi Mikado(Nagi Mikado)

SHINING: And now with this roulette*summons the roulette from the ground* we shall choose the first challenge!

Ranmaru: … That's stupid.

Reiji: C'mmon Ran-ran, don't be mean, cheer for your child! GO GO Yosuke!

Ai: … Our opponents have high skills, but I can tell that our children are as good as them.

Kakeru: Now it's time to make father proud.

Hikaru: I'll crush you two and avenge father!

Allen: Bring it on!

Aichi: Hum… I think t will be fun? Good luck everyone.

SHINING: Now Ringo and Hyuuga will announce the results of the roulette!

Ringo: Geez~ I wish we had children to compete too.

Hyuuga: … Ringo just follow the director's orders.

Ringo: Ok, OK*Triggers the roulette*~ And the first competition is…

-GALGE DATING SIM-

All: WHAT?!

Otoya: D-Dating Sim?

SHINING: MWHAHAHA! TO BE AN IDOL MEANS THAT ONE SHOULD LEARN HOW TO CONQUER THE FANS' HEARTS!

Yuuya: Oh? That will be easy, with the skills I learned from uncle Ren I will b-

Kokoro: …There's no way you're going to win.

Hikaru: Ha! And you think that you will conquer a girl on a game when you're also a girl?

Kokoro: Yes, I could, but I won't be your opponent.

Hikaru: What? Then who will be?

Kokoro: …The most adorkable(dork + adorable) boy on our group.

Yosuke: Me!

Kokoro: …Makoto.

Makoto: Eh?*blinks in surprise* Me?

Kokoro: According to my analyze, if you were a grown up you would be chosen as husband material.

Hikaru: Humph, if you think a plain commoner like he will win then you're wrong. I have good eyes to skilled people and I can tell that we have a guy that can be so good at everything that he's practically a demon!

Aichi: Er… Who is it?

Hikaru: Sebastian!

Sebastian: … Yes.

Yuuya: Heh… Like I was going to say, I will be the perfect person for this…

Kakeru: …If you're a demon, then I'm a God. *pulls glasses from somewhere* I won't lose in a galge game.

Yuuya: Hey, who decided that you…!

SHINING: THEN IT'S DECIDED! Kakeru will represent STARISH, Sebastian for HEAVENS and Makoto for QUARTET NIGHT!

Yuuya: …*black clouds*

Nanna: Don't be like that, I will borrow you a galge game*pats him on the shoulder*

Reiji: GO~! Mako-chan! Win it for us!

Syo: Don't lose to them Kakeru!

Eiichi: Crush Quartet Night and Starish!

Kira: … Good luck.

Hyuuga: Don't be too excited!

Ringo: Yes! Even if we said Dating Sim it will be an online dating!

Haruka: Huh? Online dating?

Ringo: Yes! It means that you're going to make a girl from the internet fall in love with you!

SHINING: MWHAHAHAHA! THE ULTIMATE GALGE GAME!

All: Is he serious?!

Makoto: Er… Tricking someone like that doesn't seem nice…

Kokoro: No need to worry, just be your normal self and we will win.

Makoto: … Ok?

Kakeru: R-Real girls eh? *shivers* I-It's ok! If I use the internet I can imagine that's 2D girls!

STARISH: …

Nagi: Syo.

Syo: What?

Nagi: Your son is a loser.

Syo: SHUT UP!

Ringo: Now now~ It's good to be heated! Let's see how our chibis fare against real girls!

-Makoto logged-

Makoto: Hum… That will be sort of embarrassing…

*Ellipses logged*

Makoto: Oh! It looks like a shy person… Maybe I can talk to her?

Mako-chan: Hello, good afternoon!

Ellipses: …

Mako-chan: Oh, I see… I know I'm a stranger, so you won't feel comfortable enough to talk eh? But you must have created an account so you could make friends right?

Ellipses: ..

Mako-chan: Haha! It's ok, take your time! I like the green color, it's so lively!

Ellipses: /

Mako-chan: Eh?!You like it too? So nice! Ah! I know! What you like?

Elipses: ….

Mako-chan: Not sure? Hum…I know! You told me that you like green and find it beautiful right? Then what else you find pretty?

Ranmaru: …Is he really talking with a person that only types ellipses?

Tokiya*sweatdrop*:… I wonder if he really understands what the person is saying or if he's just guessing.

Ellipses: … I like frogs.

All: Eh?! Ellipses finally spoke?!

Mako-chan: Oh! Like Caco right?

Ellipses: …Yes

Ringo: Wow! That's some skill! To be able to make a shy person talk without a problem!

Mako-chan: I have him too! Hehe~ You sure have cute tastes Midori-chan!

Ellipses: ?

Mako-chan: A-AH! Sorry! It's just that I feel that calling you Ellipses would be rude and you like green so…

Ellipses: … I wouldn't mind.

Mako-chan: Eh?

Ellipses: You can call me Midori, I like it.

Mako-chan: Oh? Really? Then… I… W-Wait, is that your real name?

Ellipses: …

Mako-chan: I-I see… Then let me introduce myself, my name is Makoto, pleased to meet you!

Ellipses: *chuckles* you're an interesting person.

Mako-chan: Thanks, you too are a nice person miss.

Ellipses: Even if we aren't talking with each other you figured me out, it was nice to talk with you.

Mako-chan: Is that so?

Ellipses: … Could we talk like that again?

Mako-chan: Sure! I would like it!

Ellipses: … I would like it too.

Ringo: Annnnd! In 15 minutes he already conquered the girl! Congratulations!

Yosuke: Wow! That was nice Makoto! It was so cute!

Kokoro: I told you, he's the best for this.

Ringo: Hey Hyuuga~ How's things going with HEAVENS group?

Hyuuga: …Sebastian conquered the first girl in one line.

STARISH: One line?!

Syo: Oy, there's no way to someone to fall for one line! Show the conversation!

-Sebastian logged-

*Grell Scythe logged*

Grell Scythe: Hello~

Black Butler: …Die.

Grell Scythe: Oh! How handsome! How nice! I think I fell in love!

All: …

Ringo: Er… Let's go and see how STARISH is far… Eh? Why there's a lot of tabs?

-Kakeru logged-

Aya: Kami-kun I love you!

Hana: I-I Love you! Thanks for your support!

Chihiro: T-Thanks, I think I will have the strength to try now.

Ringo: … How many tabs you opened?

Kakeru: … Over twenty.

Ringo: Eh… Is that… Wow! All tabs have confessions!

QUARTET NIGHT: …

HEAVENS: …

STARISH: …What?

Kakeru: Heh, I told you. I'm the God of conquest!

SHINING: And with that our winner is… STARISH!

Syo: Aw yeah! Well done Kakeru!

Kakeru: T-Thanks father.

Syo*smirks*: Now who's the loser huh?!

Nagi: Shut up, we will win next time.

SHINING: NOW, NOW LET'S SPIN THE ROULETTE AGAIN!

-CARD GAME-

Masato: … Another game?

Hikaru: Heh, that will be ea…

Aichi: … I will go.

Hikaru: Huh?

Aichi*creepy grin*: There's no way that I will lose to these idiots in a card game.

Reiji: Er… Ran-ran, I may be seeing things, but… Are his eyes glowing?

Aichi: I don't care who I will battle, I will crush you all.

Nagi: Heh, I knew it. My son can't be nice.

Aichi: … So? What will be the game? Yugioh? Pokemon? Magic?

Ringo: No, it will be Vanguard.

Aichi: Is that so?*psycho grins widen* Let's go.

The other children: *gulps*

-The author apologizes for skipping this epic battle, she loves Cardfight Vanguard but she still doesn't understand the game's rules. The only thing you need to know is that Aichi crushed everyone and made very disturbing faces and remarks. He also beat the crap of his allies in a card game.-

SHINING: ...AND THE WINNER IS HEAVENS!

Aichi: S-Sorry, I apologize if I scared everyone, but every time I play a card game I act like this…

Nagi: That was awesome! Do it again!

Aichi: F-Father…

Ranmaru: Holy F***, you should exorcize your child! He did a 180°! It was as if he was another person!

Syo: He's as bad as Satsuki!*almost had a heart attack*

Dégel: … I must say that for a kid that looked kind and polite he sure has a hidden nastyness.

Akaito: Hayato I'm scared*starts crying and hides behind chibi!Tokiya*

Hayato: Oy, Why are you clinging to me?

Akaito*hiccups*: Because you remind me of uncle Toki!

Hayato: …

SHINING: MWHAHAHA! IT SURE IS FUN~ WHO'S GOING TO BE THE NEXT WINNER?!

Ringo: Let's discover with the Spin of fate! 1…2…3… And~

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Children's skill used:**

**Kakeru- Syo's voice actor is the same as Keima from "The World God Only Knows" and God of Galge games.**

**Aichi - Nagi has the same voice actor as Aichi from Cardfight!Vanguard and Aichi is the main character.**

…

**Now, let's talk about the last children's names~**

**Makoto(Ranmaru child) - Makoto Tachibana from Free!(Ranmaru and Makoto share the same voice actor)**

**Akaito(Otoya child) - Akaito from Vocaloid.(Red hair color)**

**Hikaru(Eiichi child) - Eiichi's voice actor is Hikaru Midorikawa.**

**Okay, REVIEW TIME!**

**Starlight346- **Aww yeah! It will be awesome and hilarious!

**InnocentSerenade**- Aichi is nice as long as you don't play a card game with him XD, Nah, to be truly honest the first kiss was stolen by Ren, the second by Tokiya and the third was Ranmaru's~HAHAHA I feel happy that you're laughing~ Wow~Chrom and Gaius hum~? You have a nice taste, do you like Stahl?I think he's a great husband material!(personality wise)

**INSANEWORLD21-** Don't worry! After this crazy showdown I shall make them appear kekekkeke~ Yeah, Syo shall be traumatized(again) XD

**Guest-** Sorry for taking so long and thanks!

**lunardusk-** Thanks, I always try my best ^^

**Pestraish-**Yes! Poor children! They don't know what's coming!

**cherryleaf92-** Hum… I still not sure, I don't know what age I shall give to them, yeah, I know I need to make a chibi!Haruka too hehe*sweatdrop*

**RandomGhost464-** I love to reply! Lol, thanks so much! I love comedy and fluffy kittens~! I can't wait to make the kids interact more with each other, then I will drown everyone is fluffy feelings!

**Lya-** Foi mal pela demora, essa é a primeira vez que vejo uma pessoa que fala a minha língua por essas bandas ahahaha XD, Ah sim, já sei o que é o chibi-maker, mas eu prefiro desenhar no papel com minha querida lapiseira 3.0 lololol XD*O desenho do meu avatar fui eu que desenhei*, assim que eu tiver paciência e tempo eu vou fazer o desenho das crianças~*Tenho que planejar bem para o Akaito já que ele tem que ser a definição de adorável!*


	6. Chapter 6

-And Now the next challenge is~!

-FOOD EATING-

"Food Eating?", the children blinked, mumbling with each other.

"… I have a bad feeling", Allen shuddered.

"YES! Each food has points, and the team that wins is the one with the most points!"

"A game of luck", Hikaru looked determined, "I will do it"

"And that's not the end of it!", SHINING clasped his hand, making a table appear with wooden boxes, "The regular food has less points than the other 2 special food!"

"…Special food?", everyone slowly repeated, feeling a ominous feeling.

"Yes! Kotobuki's tastier food has high points!", SHINING laughed loudly, "And on the end of the spectrum~ Natsuki's deadliest foods have also high points!"

'N-NATSUKI?! DO YO WANT TO KILL THE CHILDREN?!'

"… I pass", Kakeru crouched on the floor as if he ate the infamous food, with Allen at his side, looking dead.

"We choose Yosuke for this", Kokoro gently pushed the boy, that looked happy as ever.

" STARISH, who's going to represent you?", SHINING pointed while the children walked a step back after seeing two of them fall on the floor from just hearing about the cursed food.

"…I will", Hayato said with a confident tone and serious fae.

'Good luck Chibi-Tokiya!', cheered Otoya and Akaito.

"Hayato", both Hayato and Tokiya glared back at the red haired teens who flinched.

"MWHAHAHHA, WELL DONE, WELL DONE! NOW LET'S MAKE THE APRESENTATIONS!"

-Food Contest-

-Participants-

STARISH: Hayato(Tokiya's son)

HEAVENS: Hikaru(Eiichi's son)

QUARTET NIGHT: Yosuke(Reiji's son)

"I will seize victory no matter what", Hikaru glared.

"I won't be beaten by the likes of you", Hayato glared back.

"I can't wait to eat dad's cooking!", Yosuke hummed.

"Now, now children, you will have one food per turn", Ringo winked, "Let's take this dice to decide who will go first and who has the best luck!"

"Now choose a number", Hyuuga said holding a dice on his hand.

"Number 1", said Hayato and Hikaru at the same time.

"…"

"…"

"I will be the number one! There's no spot more fitting than it!", Hikaru glared.

"I'm the one that deserves this number, I won't be second place!", growled Hayato.

"I want the number 2!", Yosuke smiled.

"Alright, then it's decided, Hikaru will be 1, Yosuke will be 2 and Hayato is 3", Hyuuga decided, without patience to handle two little kids discussing for hours.

"… Why I'm 3?"

"Because you can't both be number 1 and HEAVENS won last round"

"…"

"Heh, serves you right", Hikaru smirked.

"So, now let's throw the dice!", smiled Ringo picking the oversized dices and throwing it, "And~ The first number is 2!"

"Yay! I won!", Yosuke chirped.

"Next number is… 4! The closest number to it is 3, so Hayato will go as second and Hikaru will be the last!"

"…"

"…Serves you right", Hayato replied in a deadpan mock tone.

"Ok, Yosuke-kun, choose: Which food you want? From 1 to 15~"

"1"

"Ok, let's take the lid and~ Wow! It's Kotobuki's special! The tastiest one and that gives you 100 points!"

"Horay!", Yosuke cheered taking the lunchbox and eating it happily while everyone else looked baffled.

'Just how lucky is he?!'

"I anticipated that this match would be a mine field", Kokoro smiled, "That's why I choose someone with 'food luck'"

"Nah, it's nothing like that Koko-chan", Yosuke grinned, "I am used to daddy's food and smell, I can tell easily tell what food is his and what isn't"

"…! You're so cute!", Reiji was practically jumping to hug his child, but was stopped on his tracks by Ranmaru who looked quite annoyed.

'… What a dangerous rival!', Hikaru and Hayato silently gulped, trying their best to appear unaffected.

"I came from a family of cooking chefs and I know how to cook a bit myself", Yosuke said, finishing his plate, "… I can tell what food is what just by the faint smell that comes from them"

"T-That's…!"

"He's going to pick all the tasty food", Kokoro continued, "And we will leave to you Natsuki's deadly cooking, you won't last long enough"

"Damn! So that was their plan", Hikaru frowned, "We just knew each other for few minutes, but I must say that you're a formidable opponent… Master strategist Kokoro"

"…"

"Ok! It's Hayato's turn!", Ringo smiled, "Now choose a number"

Hayato stayed in silence for a few moments before he took a step toward the Russian roulette game, his hands trailing off the boxes.

But he didn't look at the boxes, he was staring behind him with a serious and focused gaze.

"… This one"

"Oh? You choose 5?", Ringo clasped his hand while opening the lid slowly.

Only to see a very strange dark matter.

"…", he closed the lid again.

"What did he see?", the members of STARISH, HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT whispered when they saw Ringo's ill face.

"SHINING ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THAT THING IS THE DEADLIEST POISON I EVER SAW!"

"…It's fine, I will do it", Hayato nodded.

"B-But…!", Ringo was almost crying of worry.

"… There's no way to beat Yosuke in a normal way", Hayato picked the lunch box with a calm face while sweat dripped, "That's why I use another way to tell where's the highest points!"

"Urgh…!", Kakeru fainted.

"These two must have eaten a lot of this dark matter so they already have a sixth sense for ominous demise", Hayato explained, pointing to Allen and Kakeru, "I just need to listen to their pained cries to know the highest point!"

"You need to eat it so you can acquire the points", Hikaru sweated, "There's no way you will be able to eat this"

"Yes, it's true", Hayato nodded, picking the lunch box and shoving the strange food right through his throat with an incredible display of willpower.

"…"

"Ugh!", Hayato crouched down, holding his stomach and putting a hand in front of his mouth, breathing quickly as if he was almost suffocating.

"Hayato?", called Haruka full of worry.

"I… Won't lose", Hayato gasped, his knees weak as he sat on a chair and stared at the other two.

"Wow, kid has some guts", Syo nodded with pride, "… Or he's just a stubborn perfectionist"

"Er… Ok, Hayato made 90 points", Announced Ringo, "Last is… Hikaru"

"Eh… HEHEHEH", laughed Hikaru.

"Why are you laughing?", Hayato asked, glaring at the other.

"To rely on those guys to tell you how deadly the food is?", Hikaru smirked, "Because of their bad experiences any food made by Natsuki is death to tell, they are totally unreliable"

"…What do you mean?", Hayato frowned.

"Yosuke have food luck, you are quite smart and strong willed, but…"

"! Don't tell me…", Kokoro started to sweat.

"Exactly stone faced girl", Hikaru grinned, "Reverse luck.I have the worst luck ever!"

'…That's not something to be proud of', thought everyone sweatdropping while the little boy gave a sadist laugh.

"…Besides", Hikaru grinned, picking the cursed lunchbox that had dark mist coming from it and an amulet used to contain curses, "I'm a sadist"

'Didn't he mean… Masochist?'

He swallowed the suspicious food.

…And like Hayato he crouched down and started to breath as if he was drowning.

"…"

"…"

"Hikaru, are you ok?", asked Aichi in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine", the other stood up, his hands looking shaky.

"…Hikaru won 100 points"

"You also have a great willpower", Hayato stared, "To come back alive from this hell isn't easy"

"…Is my food that bad?", blinked Natsuki with a puzzled look as Syo and Otoya, two victims of his devil culinary, silently nodded on the background.

"Heh, I won't lose on a battle of willpower"

"Neither do I", Hayato replied, sparkles flying around them.

"Geez, these guys take everything so seriously~", Yosuke shook his head as he picked another high scoring delicious food, "But then again, they make ordinary eating looks so intense and fun~"

"I know right?", Reiji appeared next to him, "Want to bet who of those two will win?"

" I bet on Hikaru!"

"I bet on Hayato as he's my chibi-kouhai!"

"Knock if off you two", grumbled a annoyed Ranmaru, "These two will probably faint before they can even win"

"I will pick… This!", Hayato ate another piece of dark matter that made him faceplant hard on the table.

"My turn!", said the other with confidence, only to faceplant on the desk after eating his own dark matter.

"… That's so moronic that hurts my brains to watch", Dégel cringed after he saw they eating something that made their eyes big and white like pearls while tears stained their faces, "… And a bit scary too"

"For the love of the Holy Muses", Cecil paled while the others cringed, "This looks like a torture room, not a idol event"

"Hehe… A-Almost there and I will eat regular food", Hayato's eye twitched.

"Y-You're at your limit"

"Look who's talking… With your horrible luck you had to endure the worst…"

"Heh… I hate losing, but… I'm at my limit", Hayato fainted after finishing his dark matter.

"G-Guess I'm a gonner too", Hikaru smirked after picking the plate and swallowing the dangerous substance, only to faint too.

"… I think they died", Kokoro started to poke the boys who looked as if they saw Hell with their own eyes.

"Geez, there's no need to force themselves to this state", Yosuke crouched down, patting Hikaru's back, "But congratulations guys, I will make a delicious lunchbox for you when you get better alright?"

"… Eiichi", Tokiya called, a dark aura around him as he talked with the HEAVENS leader that nodded in agreement, as each picked a plate with a dangerous dark matter on them.

"WELL, BECAUSE HAYATO AND HIKARU FAINTED THE DEFAULT WINNER IS YOSUKE! CONGRATULATIONS! NOW FOR THE NEXT ROUND!"

**-Splosh-**

Eiichi and Tokiya threw the dark matter squarely on the big mouth that was laughing moments ago, the principal falling on the floor and rigid like a statue.

"Eiichi! What's the meaning of this?!", RAGING screamed,, thinking that his son went insane.

"It's ok, I don't work for him after all", Eiichi nonchalantly replied as he picked Hikaru's body, "Well done, you showed these bastards how good we are"

"Tokiya!", STARISH cried, looking quite panicked as the serious male nonchalantly picked Hayato.

"It's ok", the other said with a dark aura around him, "Natsuki's food is so poisonous that it will wipe his memories and he won't remember who attacked him"

"Ow man… It seems that the contest ended eh?", Ringo chuckled as he poked the headmaster head, "Who won?"

"It was a tie between QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS and STARISH", Hyuuga smiled, dragging the director.

"Hehehe, it seems that Tokiya-san and Eiichi-san are the lucky ones", chuckled Yosuke and Reiji picking the plate with the score of the dark matter.

Eiichi: Dark Matter picked- 1000 points.

Tokiya: Dark Matter picked - 2000 points.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Don't mess with papa wolfs even if you're SHINING! They can be quite scary together!**

**Now the next chapters will be oneshots of the children getting along ~And surprise(not surprise) appearance of 2 more children just to make counting them even more difficult! 8D*headshot***

…

**I think my sense of humor was warped after reading too much Gintama*sweatdrop***

…

**REVIEW TIME!**

**DokiDokiStarlight=** Yeah, this is supposed to be a non-sense, fanfc full of jokes references! I picked pages and pages of characters they voiced to make this happen!

Guest= Aichi from Cardfight can be good when he's ebil~

**InnocentSerenade=** Hum… Yeah, I thought I could pull that kind of writing, but I guess it isn't my style even if I like to use a lot hilarious scenes. I'm just bad at handling it even if I try my best, but with certain kinds of fanfics this style works wonders like Chatroom, texts fanfics. And yep, worked hard on searching for amusing references, and hheehhe, I played one of the hardest and unfair Fire Emblem ever! Thracia 776!(What do you mean… Heal can miss?! )

**cherryleaf92=** People are already complaining that's difficult to remember who is who, so I don't think I want to increase the cast and suffer the problem of not giving enough screentime to them ^^

**RandomGhost464=** I couldn't resist making that joke XD, I too look forward to updating them!

**BestBunny5=** Sorry, every chapter I will make a disclaimer with the children's name and who is who so the readers won't feel lost.

**Lya=** Sei como é, encontro muitas fanfics boas que param e não voltam mais! É, quero desenhá-los, mas estou um pouco sem tempo XD, só sei que o design do Kakeru(Filho do Syo) é o meu favorito ^^!

**Puri=** I only know how to write, cute, sadness and laughs! Kufufufuf, and crazy mofos too XD

**Cindy2906=** Glad you found it funny! It's full of nonsense and lol, I need to make a list to remember who is who and how many children are running around XD


	7. Chapter 7

"That's a stupid idea"

"Sshhh! She can't hear us"

"Why did you drag me into this mess? I don't want to do anything with that"

"Hey hey I want to see what my child would look like too!"

"Fine, you want to do it? Ok, but o it alone"

"Nope, I also want to see what your child would look like"

"But I don't."

"Oh C'mmon, if you don't want the child I can take care of him, I just want to have my share of fun~!"

"Ugh, you won't give up, will you?"

"Of course not! Now kiss her!", the shadowed figure said happily, shoving the other towards the sleeping figure, dreaming peacefully without knowing the new mess that she would get into.

"Watch out! What if I fell on her?"

"Geez~ Stop complaining and just do it already!", the other took Haruka's hand and made the other kiss.

-Pof-

"Zzz…"

"Pfff… Great! Sleeping, which means that we wouldn't have anyone freaking down!", the figure giggled, "Now my turn~"

-Pof-

"Zzz…"

"Great! Sleeping too! Now we just need to carry them out of the room! C'mmon, help me!"

*Sighs*

"Oh dear, I can't wait to see everyone's face pffff…"

**-00-**

"Mmm…"

Hayato blinked a few times, trying to adjust his vision.

"So, you finally woke up"

"Hum?", he turned to the source of the voice, meeting the gaze of his father, Tokiya, "Oh… Father"

"How are you feeling?"

"…", he tried to get up, only to feel a horrible pain on the stomach, which forced him to continue on the bed, "… My stomach is hurting"

"You ate too much of Natsuki's dark matter, so it isn't a wonder that you feel like that", Tokiya scolded with a half serious and concerned face.

"… Sorry", Hayato avoided his father's face, which made him notice that there was a tall and brunet person on the other side of room, sitting on a chair with crossed arms, "…Is that Ootori Eiichi from HEAVENS?"

"You and Hikaru were brought here", Tokiya answered.

"… I'm surprised that a crazy sadist like him cares about him own son", Hayato arched an eyebrow, "… Where is everyone? What happened to the contest?"

"Reiji's son won that round, the contest was cancelled because… Someone shoved the rest of deadly dark matter at SHINING that fainted"

"…"

"The others are probably outside, even after I told them to get out so it won't disturb your sleep"

"… I see", he looked to the side, covering his face with the blanket, his voice sounding muffled, "… Where's mom?"

"She's sleeping", Tokiya answered with a small smile, "She was very worried and took care of you both for hours. Everyone thought that it would be better if she rested a bit as the day has been chaotic for her"

"Oh…"

"I will tell her that you woke up"

"A-Ah, if she's resting then… There's no need to wake her, let her sleep", Hayato held Tokiya's sleeve, "… It's hard enough to convince her to rest normally"

"…Fine", Tokiya nodded, getting up, "Rest more, I will be back in a short while"

"… Father, if you need you can rest a bit too", Hayato stared at the other, with a face very similar to his, "… You too have a habit of pushing yourself too much"

"Hum, it seems it's our family's trait", Tokiya smiled again, "Ok, I will rest and will warn the others to not disturb your sleep"

**-00-**

"Hey, how he's doing?", Otoya asked, while a sleepy Akaito clang to his leg.

"He woke up, but he's a bit weak right now", he answered, "… Please don't disturb him, he needs to rest"

"Oh… Really?", Otoya chuckled, "Akaito wanted to see how he was doing"

"And not just him, everyone was concerned", Ren smiled, looking at the others members of STARISH and their children lying half asleep, with Allen and Kakeru being the only ones to be up, "These two didn't sleep at all"

"We know how painful is to swallow that thing", Allen answered.

"… And they ate a lot of it", Kakeru complemented.

"His stomach is still hurting, but he will be fine", Tokiya replied, "There's no need to worry. It's better if you sleep too, it will take a while until he's strong enough"

"Ah… Is that so?", Akaito yawned, rubbing his eyes, "… I don't want to move, I'm too tired"

"Zzz…", the others started to sleep.

"Heh, the others fell asleep, it's better if we drop them on the rooms", Syo grinned.

"… We will stay a bit longer", Allen crossed his arms.

"Yes", nodded Kakeru.

"No, no, it's better if cute children like you get your proper rest", Natsuki smiled as he picked both with ease, while they struggled.

"Heh, it seems that no matter who has the children we all act like annoying fathers to them", Syo snorted, "Let's go Kakeru, I'm tired too"

"Oh… Alright"

"…"

**-00-**

"Hey, everyone", Ringo grinned when he met the STARISH members, "Say, how's Hayato and Hikaru doing?"

"Still weak, but they will recover", Tokiya answered.

"Oh, good to hear", ne nodded enthusiastically, "Hey guys, I have good news to you!"

"…", Hyuuga looked quite annoyed as the STARISH members blinked at them.

"We also had our own children!", he smiled , stepping to the side while 2 teens looking like 14 years old grinned at them, one with red hair tied in a long ponytail, braids on the side and mischievous blue eyes, while the other had short, messy orange hair with golden –lime eyes.

"Meet my child Valshe and Hyuuga's child, Kardia!"

"…", everyone was too petrified to say anything.

"Wah… I slept too much, I wonder if Hayato and Hikaru are ok", Haruka rubbed her eyes, walkind down the hall until she saw the STARISH members planted on the spot, "Huh? Everyone? What's happening?"

"Hey mom!", greeted two teens tackling Haruka.

"E-Eh?!", Haruka's eyes widened as she was hugged by the two boys.

"Hello Haru-chan~!", greeted Ringo, "It's your new children! Meet Valshe-chan and Kardia-kun! My and Ryuuga's children wih you!"

"W-What?!", she went white with shock, "H-How?! When?!"

"Hey mother you look quite tired", grinned Valshe, "You should sleep better"

"Yes! Smiling and being full of energy fits you better!", laughed Kardia.

Oh dear, what new confusions she would get into?

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Sorry, this chapter was shorter than what I expected. But anyway, I introduced the last children, Ringo's and Hyuuga's. No more children, I know there was someone that wanted a chibi-Haruka, but I really can't add more children after this, too many to handle! =A=**

**Valshe(Ringo's kid) - Valshe(a skilled female singer that can pull a very convincing male voice, check her cover of Soundless Voice on youtube)**

**Kardia(Hyuuga's kid)- Kardia(Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas, it was Hyuuga's voice actor most hot blooded character I know)**

…

**NOW REVIEW TIME!**

**DokiDokiStarlight-** Thanks a lot! It has been a while since I last wrote something funny~ Hehehe~

**Cindy2906-** Yep, they are. And Lol, who would have guessed that these two could be overprotective daddies? XD

**cherryleaf92-** Even if they do resemble the parents I think it would be a bit disrespectful to them as they do have names. ^^, but no need to worry, when we get to the chapters that focus more on the children interacting with each other I will put a disclaimer on the beginning of the chapter with the names of the children and who's their parents.

**InnocentSerenade**- Aw yeah, took eons to update it, but I didn't give up! You will know that I gave up if I delete a story and that wasn't the case right? XD lolol~Awakening miss heal too? Sweet!*maybe not for the player, but this bullshit is amusing*

Yeah, I know how ironic it sounds, I wasn't planning to put Ringo's and Hyuuga's children on the beginning, but they are the last children to appear, I won't put anyone else after this as I think this cast is big enough.

**18Madison81**- LOLOL, I know right? Allen is like a mini-version of Satsuki, but all children are endearing in their own way XD


	8. Chapter 8

"W-What?! How?!", Everyone squeaked after the shock started to fade away.

'How is Syo handling it?', everyone thought as they stared Hyuuga's child and looked back at Syo, which was still on the stone phase, '… Not too well it seems"

"W-When…?", Haruka started to shake.

"When you took a nap silly~", Ringo chuckled.

"…", Everyone stared back at Hyuuga.

"… I didn't do it because I wanted if it's what you're thinking, Ringo dragged me into it", Hyuuga crossed his arms.

"Well, I did this spell to summon people that specifically could have children with Haruka", Cecil stated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH", Syo finally got out of his stupor and started to run like a headless chicken and yelling like a mad man, "DON'T SAY THAT! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"S-So in a alternative…", everyone's eyes twitched.

"Now, you're being plainly offensive", Hyuuga arched an eyebrow.

"HAHHAHSHHSA everyone is as hyper and cray cray as always", grinned Valshe letting go of Haruka to appear besides Ringo, "Father here is quite handsome when he drops the wig, but then again"

"Wig? What wig?", Everyone blinked.

"What? You didn't know?", Ringo snorted taking the long wig and showing his short hair, "This is a wig"

"…", STARISH is too shocked to function.

"Yeah, looking good like that father, but it's better if you put the wig back", Valshe laughed shoving her hand on the pockets.

"Hahah, I know, but it's good if we take a picture now", he grinned taking the camera out, "Of me and my handsome daughter!"

"What? She is a girl?!"

"Hehe, surprised?", Valshe eyes sparkled with a amused and mischievous grin, "Did I fool you guys? Great!"

"You look like an anime shoujo guy", Kardia smirked, "A very girly boy"

"Hey, hey, I'm as manly as you trouble maker!", Valshe laughed, she and Kardia bumping fists, "Bros?"

"Bros", Kardia nodded, "Now let's play outside"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes! Let's play LOTR!"

"Ok! Count me in!", they both laughed, running outside.

"…What was that?"

My crossdresser daughter, she's quite popular on her time with both genders by what she told me", Ringo had a proud face, which made everyone sweatdrop, "But that's expected, she got her mother's genes after all"

"…"

"What's this screaming about?", asked a grumpy and annoyed Nagi as Kira silently stood there, with Sebastian a sleeping Aichi on his back while Makoto talked with him , holding Yosuke(who was drooling) on his back.

"Nothing", Ringo waved his hand, "Just showing them the new children"

"Wait, more?", Nagi blinked, "Who?"

"Mine and Hyuuga's", he pointed, "They went outside, but I can show them later"

"Whatever, I don't want to meet more noisy kids", Nagi replied with a pissed voice as he put his hand on his face, still very sleepy, "GODAMMIT! CAN SOMEONE SHUT THE SHORTIE NOW? HE'S SCREAMING AND RUNNING AROUND LIKE A HEADLESS CHICKEN FOR HOURS!"

"Syo, you're going to wake everyone", Otoya tapped Syo's shoulder as he was rolling on the floor still incredulous.

"…Sorry, it's just too much to take in", Syo stopped, hugging his knees and looking gloomy.

"It must be hard to compete with your idol", Natsuki joined in, patting the blond's back.

"…", Syo gave a blank stare, looking gloomier than before.

"Geez, cheer up people, it isn't like the end of the world", Ringo shook his head, "Besides, Haruka acts like a good mother and bride right?"

"Well…", the guys started to stutter.

"Angel", Eiichi arrives ignoring the commotion, "Hikaru's finally woken up, he's a bit delirious with fever and kept asking for you"

"Ah?! Is that so?", Haruka looked worried.

"C'mmon, let's hurry", he took her hand.

"Right", she nodded, "Guys, I will see if Hikaru is ok, please rest for a bit"

"Yes… Don't worry, I will take care of the angel", Eiichi smirked, which made the others glare at him while Nagi shook his head, deciding that he was too sleepy to snarky, with Kira and the children following him.

'Oh, he didn't!'

'That effing sly liar!'

**-00-**

"AHHHH! I see the light! I'm seeing the light!", Hikaru was screaming as Haruka tried to calm him.

"…"

Eiichi didn't expect that his child would be really having a panic attack and didn't really appreciate the unintentional cockblocking.

"Is the room lit? I think I'm going blind! All I see is darkness now!", Hikaru started to sob, still too unstable as the poisonous food was still on effect.

… But then again, he could excuse his child, after all, the fact that he survived the black matter was a miracle and pretty impressive.

"No, you aren't going blind, you're just seeing things", Eiichi sighed, sitting on the corner of the bed, "STARISH is here, would you compose yourself?"

"Father?", Hikaru blinked a few time, still not seeing things straight, so he decided to look down and closed his mouth.

"…"

By the look on his face he seems like he still sees an acid trip vision.

"… It's better if you continue sleeping", Eiichi gave up, after he saw the kid trying to reach for something that wasn't quite there.

"… Here", Haruka held Hikaru's smaller hand, which made him visibly relax.

"… Thanks", the child answered in a tiny voice, embarrassed of acting like a moron in front of his father's rivals.

"This dark matter is pretty nasty", Hayato complained, sitting and holding his head, "I have a nasty headache right now"

"I know. That was a stupid idea, to eat something so dangerous…", agreed Hikaru.

"But if idols participate on things like these them we must endure it"

"Yeah, I won't lose to anyone!", Hikaru nodded again, "I… Ugh, I'm feeling nauseous"

"It's normal, that food must be eroding our stomachs… Well, at least I felt like it"

"… Is that so?", Natsuki had a weird and gloomy smile.

"Er… Guys…", Otoya sweatdropped while the kids continued to complain about how bad was the food.

"Would you simply minded commoners be quiet?", said an annoyed Degel looking very sleepy, "I'm trying to sleep"

"You're going to wake Yosuke after all the trouble I had to make him sleep", nodded Kokoro, yawning.

"Oh… Right", Hayato and Hikaru nodded, resting their heads back on their pillows, "Ugh…! Suddenly I feel like all of my energy was sucked…"

"…"

"Hey, hey, the others are sleeping…"

"Oh! I heard voices of children, maybe we can greet them!"

"…What now?", an annoyed Degel mumbled, going to tell whoever was coming to shut up when he saw two 14 year old teenagers, "… What?"

"Oh… He looks like a mini Camus and a genderbender Ai!", the long haired teen smiled crouching down to stare at the children that had poker faces.

"Hey Valshe!", Kardia grinned approaching Hayato that had a confused and incredulous face, "This one is grumpy Tokiya-sempai child!"

"Oh~ What a pretty face!", Valshe started to pinch Kokoro's an Degel face, who looked quite annoyed, "Can't beat my~ Can't beat my poker face~"

"Pfff… Lady Gaga? Really?"

"Hey, the song is funny"

"Who are you and who lent you enter this place? It's exclusive to members of HEAVENS, STARISH and whoever works under Saotome", Eiichi crossed his arms, very annoyed because of the commotion.

"We are the new kids duh!", Valshe answered with a mischievous voice.

"… What? Who…", Eiichi blinked several times, his eyes starting to twitch again.

"Hyuuga and Ringo-san", answered Kardia.

"There must be some kind of mistake", Eiichi adjusted his glasses while the other children just stared in shock, "… They never showed any interest on My Angel before"

'Who said she was yours bastard?'

"Well, it seems in our timeline they were", Valshe winked at Kardia that caught what she was planning to do, "Righ Kardia?"

"Yes", he complemented, a mischievous and sly smile on his face, "And I must say… Comparing our ages and of the small children here…"

"They didn't take too much to win her over"

"It must be an adult charm right?"

They started to give dirty looks at the older teens and adults, wriggling their eyebrows while everyone went beet red with the implications.

"Wah~ What's that noise?", asked Nanna, entering the room while rubbing her eyes.

"Godammit, I'm too tired", grumbled Allen.

"… Did something happen?", Sakuya asked while Yuuya looked as fresh as if he just woke up.

All the STARISH kids were woken up with the sound of someone screaming their lungs so they got up and slowly dragged their feet, searching for their fathers to ask what was happening.

"I heard a cry of a banshee! I heard a cry of a banshee!", Akaito was crying, scared because he thought it was a ghost.

"It wasn't a banshee", Kakeru tried to calm the other, "That was my father's voice… Ah! Father, what happened? Eh…? Who are these two?"

"Wow! So you are Kurosu-sempai's child? Nice to meet you", nodded Kardia.

"…What?", Kakeru blinked.

"Ahhh! How cute! I bet you would look good on drag!", Valshe's eyes sparkled dangerously while Kakeru stepped back, semi-hiding between the Shinomiya's children.

"Oy, who are you two?", growled Allen, his big brother's instincts alert as he shielded Kakeru.

"Heh, your big bros", answered Kardia, not affected by the deadly glare.

"…What?"

"I'm Valshe, the combination of Haruka and Ringo, and master good looking crossdresser"

"Kardia, Hyuuga plus Nanami, and aspiring action actor", he nodded.

"…", Kakeru, Allen and Sakuya had a blank face.

"Oh~ Nice! We have older brothers!", Morgan, Akaito, Nanna and Natsume cheered, totally unaffected by the shock the others were suffering.

The STARISH members and Eiichi looked at the older males with dark auras, like males competing territory while the children chatted(or stayed in shock), with Haruka being dragged by them.

"Oh My~", Ringo chuckled, totally unaffected, "Is it me or are we receiving dark vibes and jealous waves?"

"… That's your fault", sighed Hyuuga still annoyed, sweatdropping a bit while Syo looked at him with a face of a child that had his idol image crunched.

'Must not lose to them, must not lose to them'

'A-Adult appeal?'

'Even if it's Hyuuga-san I will not lose!'

The thoughts were diverse, but there was only one thing they could agree on:

Two new challengers appeared!

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Wow! So many reviews! I didn't expect a silly story like this to receive too many reviews lol! Thanks everyone and especially lizakimiko! I sort of used your idea to make a joke! XD**

**I tried to make a drawing on Paint of Akaito(Ittoki's son), but it's so crappy XD, I need to train more until I can make the official drawing XD*I suck at drawing children lol***

**And I'm finally at my favorite part! I will focus 2000% on the children being with each other, which will range from cute from hilarious! MAHAHHAHAA**

…

**OK~ REVIEW TIME!**

**PassionMusic- **Yeah, I know how hard it's to remember everyone's names, that's why I will put a disclaimer on the beginning so people know who is who XD, Look forward to it! It will be effing cute and hilarious~!

**lizakimiko**- No problem, do what makes you comfortable, it's Just that I wanted older kids, and lol, I kind of used your idea to make a joke this chapter, I hope you don't mind?

**InnocentSerenade-** Nico Nico Douga singers and effing skilled and have divine voices right? Clear reminds me of Tokiya even if they aren't alike, I dunno why XD. Ringo's kid is a girl that crossdresses as a boy~ Don't worry, while making Haruka be lost on this confusion is hilarious I do pretend to make her interact with her children~

**Puri-** SORRY! I hope Masato 2.0- Ahem, I mean, Sakuya can serves as a chibi-Haruka as He is a cutie that has skills for composing like mommy~ Yeah, Ringo-sensei is a cutie right?

**Vampirebite801-** Here it is~ Sorry If it took so long! The next chapter will take less time kufufuf~

**DokiDokiStarlight-** Madness that you can be sure! Mwhaahaa~! Poor Kakeru XD

**RandomGhost464-** Yep, that and I wanted to make older children. I am being pretty vague so I don't give me and my readers too much of headache

**asukakizuno.p4s-** Yeah, Ringo-sensei is a sexy beast!XD*Headshot*, yep, he forced Hyuuga into this mess lol!

**Moka Aoi –** I don't think it was much of a secret, after all, Nanami didn't have any other suitor left right? And no sweat, be free to write whenever you feel like~ I will always appreciate my readers reviews!

**Lya-** Em alguns fandoms eu sou muito conhecid por atualizar rápido e depois demorar mais que uma preguiça cruzando a rua para atualizar! Ah! Eu tentei fazer o desenho de um deles, o Akait meu novo avatar? O que você achou desse preview? XD*lixoeusei*, pfff... Ringo quando está sem a peruca tem até cara de homen, ele me lembra uma mistura do Syo com o Masato sem a peruca.

Com exceção da Valshe e do Kardia eu não pretendo colocar a idade das crianças porque quero que seja bem vago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**For your convenience I will put the list of the children who appear on this chapter:**

**Hikaru(Eiichi's son)**

**Sakuya(Masato's son)**

**Yuuya(Masato's son)**

**Kakeru(Syo's son)**

**Ah, on a unrelated note and because someone asked, Sakuya and Yuuya are twins, and even if Allen doesn't appear on this chapter I want to inform beforehand that he's older than Nanna.**

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

"Lala… La?", hummed Sakuya while he tapped the pencil on the paper.

It was a beautiful day outside, after the initial shock of what happened yesterday he decided that he would try and compose something to relax.

"The wind is nice", he closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the fresh breeze, but the wind got stronger and took his sheet music away, "Ah! No!"

He moved the chair to go after the paper, but before he could do anything the paper was catch by the boy of brown hair, that adjusted his glasses while he read the sheet music without making any sound.

Hikaru, the son of Ootori Eiichi.

"Er… Can you give it back? I didn't finish it", Sakuya approached the other boy, who hand a blank face.

"Was you the one who wrote this melody?", he asked, no bitter or sarcastic tone.

"… Yes?"

"… That's a good composition", he gave back the paper.

"…Ok?", he blinked in confusion as he took the paper.

"Don't give me this look", Hikaru furrowed his brows in an annoyed tone, "I take music very seriously and not recognizing the quality of one, even if they are from my rivals is stupid"

"Oh…"

"Now, go and finish it", he nodded walking out and making Sakuya speechless.

**-00-**

'That was weird', Sakuya though while he continued to compose again.

"Hey, what are you doing? Composing again?", Yuuya greeted, "Geez…! You stay inside most of the time and when I finally see you outside you're composing again? You should practice a bit of exercise, it isn't healthy you know?"

"I'm on the middle of creating a melody, I can't halt my progress or the rhythm will be lost", Sakuya replied, ignoring his brother.

"Heh… You're lucky that you have mother's and father's good looks or else you won't be popular with the ladies on the future"

"Yuuya, please, be quiet, I'm trying to…", he furrowed his brows and started scolding his brother when someone pulled the chair and sat, putting a block of papers on the table, "Huh?"

"Do you have any other sheet music besides the one you are writing?", Hikaru asked, ignoring the baffled looks of the twins.

"Yes, I do have some", he nodded, still baffled as he took the suitcase he always brought for his sheet music, opening the lock and taking them out.

"Let's me see", Hikaru took the papers with so much care that the papers barely wrinkled as he took a panel with a frame and put them on it, so he could clearly see what was written without the wind taking them away.

"… What are you doing?"

"I'm writing lyrics"

"Hey, did you ever think that these sheets belong to someone else?", Yuuya crossed his small arms.

"… It's ok, it isn't as I would tell everyone I composed this", Hikaru ignored the boy, "Besides, it's my own take on these lyrics, so it's fine"

"Er…", Sakuya was speechless.

"Here", Hikaru finished writing something and gave to Sakuya, "It's a sketchy as you didn't finish composing this melody"

Sakuya picked the paper and when he looked at the lyrics his eyes widened.

That looked good! It matched well the rhythm and wasn't a combination of random words meant to look pretty, he could identify that it was made with a concept.

Sakuya blinked several times when he heard a voice singing the lyrics.

It was Hikaru.

"… Heh, that was good composition", Hikaru admitted with a approving smile, "Only mother could create good lyrics as this"

"…"

"… But then again you're also her son right?", he smirked, looking very, proud, "I dislike STARISH as they are father's rivals and knowing that mom ended with one of them on an alternative universe pisses me off, but… Yeah, I guess I'm pretty ok with you being my brother"

"Oh…"

"Oy, he already has full brother right here", Yuuya glared at the other who also glared back.

"Ah? Sorry, you flirt wannabe, I saw how pretty much you embarrass your brother with your silly antics", Hikaru replied, his mean streak back again, "I am a better brother!"

"Oh, no, we're twins, there's no way that you can closer than this! Besides, I am slight older and always took care of him!", Yuuya growled, "It isn't a brat like you that barely know my brother and was hostile to him be a good brother"

"Sorry, but I can't see how you're any better", Hikaru started to argue back, "I have a good mind for writing lyrics and I can sing pretty much any kind of melody, it complements quite nicely his skills"

"You're a simply minded fool that can only thing of music! You don't understand anything else besides that!"

"You're mother's son and you don't understand the beauty and power of the song? Are you sure you are his brother or your parents' son for that matter? You airhead brat!"

The two started a heated discussion while Sakuya tried his best to silently slip away.

**-00-**

"Huh? What's happening there?", Kakeru blinked as he saw Yuuya and Hikaru trying to kill each other while Sakuya was picking his things and pulling his chair, "Yuuya! Sakuya! What are you doing?"

"!", Sakuya was startled, dropping his things which made the other two stop.

'Er… I think I maybe did something wrong'

"H-Hey!", Kakeru awkwardly greeted, "I hope you aren't busy, I need your help, you see I…"

"It's ok, I will help you", Sakuya immediately agreed picking his things on a haste and practically dragging Kakeru away, so he could escape his two moronic brothers.

"Oy, wait! Don't drag me so fast!", Kakeru started to flail his arms.

**-00-**

"Phew… So these two were arguing about their merits of being your brothers?", Kakeru blinked as they finally stopped to catch a breath.

"Basically", Sakuya sweatdropped.

"Why? I mean… Hikaru wouldn't want anything to do with our parents", he tilted his head in confusion.

"Well… He's quite passionate about music", Sakuya answered.

"Oh… I see… Well, it seems that a weird brat like him can have good traits", Kakeru nodded, "At least this side he took from mom"

"Hum… I don't know, he isn't half bad", Sakuya showed the lyrics the other wrote, "I remember father telling me that even with them being their rivals they did acknowledged mom's skills, so I think his father is also very serious about music, we just forget it because his ego is too annoying"

"True, and the others aren't that bad, Aichi is nice as long as you don't play card games with him and Sebastian is as nice as his father, I see him hanging a lot with Makoto too"

"Yes… Maybe we should try and hang with the others? I mean, they are our brothers and sisters after all"

"Uhum", nodded Kakeru.

"By the way, what you wanted to ask me? I wanted to run so I didn't let you say anything"

"Ah! Yes, almost forgot too", Kakeru scratched his head, "You know that I want to be a voice actor right?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, and I discovered that voice actors need to make the characters' song and I need help with this"

"Oh… I see…", he nodded, "But I'm better at composing, so I'm not sure if I can help you"

"Well, you're pretty much the only one I know that's good with music"

"Hum… I read a lot of books dad wrote himself to improve his singing skills so I think I can try?"

"Really? Thanks a lot!"

"… That wouldn't do"

"Huh?"

"Eh? Hikaru?!"

"Whose father you called annoying?", Hikaru started stretching Sakuya's cheeks, "You may be my brother and I do admire your talent, but I won't accept anyone badmouthing my father"

"Hey Hikaru, drop it", Kakeru approached the other who gave a huff and stopped, which made Sakuya rub his cheeks as it still hurt.

"You said you needed help to improve your singing abilities right?", he adjusted his glasses, "I'm the best person you can ask for, as I have a wide range of different voices"

"… Why?"

"So I can sing any kind of music, my voice can match the need of any melody", Hikaru crossed his arms, "And yeah, you got it right about my passion for music, I took it after my parents, there's no one as good at it as I am"

"Huh…"

"Now start singing! I will correct any of your mistakes!", Kakeru gave a evil stare, "I won't be merciful!"

"Huh…", Kakeru hesitated.

He had a bad feeling about this.

**-00-**

"Gasp!", Kakeru coughed, feeling his throat dry, "I can't… Sing"

"Er… Hikaru, I think it's better if he rest for a bit"

"Already? Tsk, fine", Hikaru sat on the ground, scratching his neck, "I'm also feeling a bit sore"

"… That was a nice display of music, you have wonderful voices!", Haruka smiled, carrying a tray with cut melons.

"Mom! How long were you here?"

"I heard you singing and I thought that you needed something to eat and to hydrated your throat, so I brought these"

"Oh… Thanks mother, you're the best!", Kakeru smiled, biting the sweet fruit, "Ah~ It's delicious!"

"Yuuya, why don't you join us too?", asked Haruka looking behind her as the bluenet looked down, "There's no need to be sad, here, join your brothers"

"Yuuya?", Sakuya blinked.

"…"

"Hey, are you crying?", Kakeru asked as Yuuya's body tembled.

"It's no fair!", Yuuya exploded, "He's a jerk 99% of the time! Why are you getting along so well with him? He hates our parents!"

"…Yuuya", Kakeru was surprised, not expecting the most laidback of them to burst like that.

"Say, Sakuya, who do you prefer as your brother? Me or him?"

"Er…", Sakuya avoided looking at him.

"… Why are you avoiding looking at me?"

"Well, we are all brothers, so does it matter?"

"…"

"I'm… Pretty ok with having you as my brother?"

"What this resigned answer means?"

"I already told you, you're annoying, make a fool of yourself and embarrass your brother", Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Hikaru!", scolded Nanami.

"What? It's true", he shrugged, "Stop sulking and man up, I'm hated by pretty much all of you and you don't see me sulking do you?"

"…"

"So stop your whining and eat the damn melon!", he offered the slice of melon to the other, "I need to continue training Kakeru after we recover"

"Ugh!", Kakeru cringed.

"… Fine", Yuuya pouted a bit more as he started to chew the melon.

"Huh…Yuuya?", Sakuya called his brother, feeling a bit guilty.

"…Yes?"

"Er… You're a bit obnoxious , but… You're still my… Big Brother alright?"

"… Do you mean it?", Yuuya's eyes practically sparkled, which made the others sweatdrop.

"… Yes"

"Thanks a lot Sakuya! I knew you wouldn't deny your own brother!", He practically hugged.

"God, you are an embarrassment, I can barely believe we are related", Hikaru shook his head, eating a small piece of his own melon.

"… Heh, thanks", Yuuya grinned, "You know, you aren't half bad, you a… Cool brother"

"What?", Hikaru arched an eyebrow.

"Huh… We don't particularly hate you", Kakeru continued, "It's just that you're mean most of times, but when you show your nice side you're pretty likeable"

"What?!", Hikaru's voice got high pitched as his face colored like a tomato, "Stop saying something so embarrassing! Continue to hate me! I don't care! It's better this way, you are creeping me out!"

"Ehh… What's that? Embarrassed? Damn, you get embarrassed easily like mom!"

"SHUT UP!"

Nanami chuckled as the children started to bicker again with Sakuya and Kakeru trying to separate Yuuya and Hikaru that was trying to strangle the other.

"Huh? Why are you laughing mom?", the others stopped they arguing as Haruka giggled more.

"N-Nothing", she shook her head, "Your mother is very fortunate to have such kind and wonderful children"

"Mother…"

"I see you're doing a great work", she winked, "What about me helping you with these songs and you showing your fathers? I know they will be very proud"

"Y-yes!", Sakuya smiled, picking his pencil and sheets.

"Father wouldn't be happy that I'm working with his rival's children, but… I guess if it's mom helping he will be ok with it"

"Stop being a stuck up, Wasn't you who said that you and your father are passionate about music? As long as the music is good he will accept it!", Yuuya grinned.

"Pfff… Do you even know how to sing?", Hikaru snarked at the other.

"Of course I do! Got father's genes after all! I'm not only good looks you know?"

"Eh, you knew how to sing too?", Kakeru blinked, "Why didn't you say it before?"

"You never asked", Yuuya chuckled, "Hey, want me to help with your singing? I'm not as harsh as the Spartan"

"Er… I'm pretty ok with him teaching me"

"Ouch!"

"Heh"

"Well, father isn't always free so…"

"So you need a substitute for that right?", grinned Yuuya, "Burnn!"

"W-Wait, that wasn't what I meant! I-I just admire my father a lot, that's all!"

'What cute children', Haruka smiled as she took her own music sheets, "My alternate selves are very lucky indeed"

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000- **

**Hey, did I kill you with cuteness? Hikaru is a damn tsundere lololol, and yeah, even if I dislike Eiichi quite a lot for being an ass at least I like that he recognized Haruka's talent and didn't belittle her, so this passionate trait of liking music passed to his son pfff*along with residual jerkiness, but that's alright***

**Ok, now REVIEW TIME!**

**InnocentSerenade- **He doesn't know that, I'm using the anime for the main timeline, and on this Hyuuga doesn't show any sign of liking her that way, that's why XD, Pfff… Poor Syo indeed, one more trauma for his collection XD

Yep, I AHSHAHS is laugh, I have a obnoxious way to write someone laughing ^^

Yep, Eiichi is a creeper, but I guess that seeing Haruka refusing him like a boss lessen his creepy factor XD

Aw yeah! I know Nero! I have this version of Magnet on my cellphone, damn sexy voices! *Has nosebleed*

Nice! You're reading the Curse of Truths and Lies? It isn't my best romance story but I did put a lot of effort on it, so I'm happy, thanks! ^^

**lizakimiko**- The joke about Haruka's vague age when she had her children XD.

No please, don't. That would be creepy and my mind needs brain bleach, because if she had a child with Shining them that child would be Akaito's half brother and uncle too!

**PassionMusic-** Everyone likes to mess with poor Syo, dude can't take a break lol XD

**Vampirebite801-** Yeah, STARISH are silly dorks, there's nothing set on stone in this universe, so everyone have a fair challenge.

**asukakizuno.p4s-** Hum… I don't know if I will make a competition again, if would take the impact of the first, but I will think about it. ^-^

**Lya-** O Saotome ainda está nocauteado depois de comer a comida mais venenosa do Natsuki, e é difícil escolher qual filho ou filha, todos são adoráveis! Hehehe~ Obrigado, eu ainda estou com ferrugem nas minhas habilidades, preciso treinar um pouco antes de fazer essas adoráveis crianças, sim, o Ringo é sexy sem a peruca, e yep, Yuuya e Sakuya são gêmeos, Allen é um pouco mais velho em relação a Nanna.

**Puri-** Yeah, I plan to do that, but first I want to focus of the children interacting with each other ^^

**dreamchaser15-** Thanks a lot! And wow! I'm surprised that you already have your favorites! After I write more about the children that didn't have enough screen time I think I will make a poll to see who's the favorite child XD, but because you have favorites I am curious, what's your reasons to like them?^-^

I don't want to make this a romance fic, just for giggles as it would be pretty unfair to choose someone as the children are adorable right? ^^ and yeah… That would be creepy and disturbing, double so if it was Shining as the kid would be Akaito's half brother and uncle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**-Morgan(Cecil's daughter)**

**-Akaito(Ittoki's son)**

**-Natsume(Ren's daughter)**

**-Yosuke(Reiji's son)**

**-Degel(Camus' son)**

**-Nanna(Natsuki's daughter)**

**-Allen(Natsuki's son)**

**Trivia of this chapter: This happens on the same day as the last chapter, but earlier.**

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

There was something that was almost universal with children and adults, something that didn't matter, if you are born commoner, rich or an idol.

…And that was, a huge craving for sweets.

"Geez, the adults said that we couldn't eat sweets so early in the morning, but I really want to eat a bunch of them!", Yosuke flailed his arms, "My stomach demands it!"

"Hum… Now that you say that… I also feel like having some sweet pies… Yosuke, can't you cook it?", Akaito asked with sparkles on his eyes.

"Nah, father said that I'm too young to cook cakes and pies, the least I can do are pancakes, but I'm craving for something more sophisticated! I want cakes!"

"Oh, I see…", Akaito nodded, feeling his stomach rumble, "Huh… I'm kind of hungry"

"Hum… Fine, I will prepare some pancakes for you! What do you want to put on them?"

"Yum~ I want to eat one with chocolate, other with honey, one with maple syrup, and…"

"Hahaha, it seems that I need to make a lot of pancakes! Let's ask the others if they want too!"

"Uhum! I will ask the others!", Akaito started to jump clearly excited, "So you can focus on cooking!"

"Hahaha, It won't be finished when you arrives, I need to mix first!", the brunet grinned picking a toast, putting butter and then putting on Akaito's mouth, "Here! Eat this while you go after the others so you won't get hungry on the way!"

"Thanks! I will do that!", he munched the toast and waved as Yosuke picked an oversized apron, tying the folds so he wouldn't trip on it and going to the fridge.

"Let's prepare a delicious breakfast!", he cheered.

"It seems fun, what are you doing?"

"Hum? Hello mom! Good morning!", Yosuke greeted Haruka with a wave , "I will make pancakes for my siblings!"

"Isn't that dangerous?", she blinked.

"Nope! Father said that it's ok as long as I don't try to cook with heavy pots or use the oven, beside, pancakes are simply enough"

"I see… Well, it's nice of you to make some for your siblings"

"Yep! If you want mom, I can make one for you too"

"I would love it, I know Kotobuki-senpai is a great cook", Haruka chuckled, before placing a finger on her cheek on a thoughtful way, "But… Will you have enough ingredients to make it?"

"Ah! So true!", Yosuke ran picking all the ingredients, "Dummy me! There aren't enough eggs and flour! Ah… Akai-chan will be sad… He wanted to eat a lot!"

"Hum… I can go outside and buy some eggs"

"Really? Thanks mom! You're the best!"

"Do you want me to bring something to put on it?"

"Nah, we have enough", he shook his head before he remembered something, "Ah! Mom, can you buy jelly too? Different flavors so I can make a big tray!"

"Yes", Haruka smiled, "I will be back soon"

**-00-**

"Now, let's me see…", Haruka put the ingredients on the cart.

"Nanami? What are you doing so early here?", Reiji greeted the composer.

"Ah! Kotobuki-senpai!", she greeted with a bow.

"Heh! No need to all me by my last name or add senpai", he grinned, before assuming a sly expression, "After all, we have a kid right?"

"S-Senpai!"

"I'm kidding!", he laughed, amused by her reaction, "but seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Yosuke wants to bake pancakes for his siblings and needed some ingredients"

"Hum… I see… But that's too much thing to carry right? I will give you a hand"

"Oh… Thanks", she smiled.

"… You know, I did this just because it looked fun, but my kid is pretty nice you know?", Reiji said after a pause, "When I'm working I feel like wanting to go and play with him, hehehe~ It's weird"

"I understand the feeling", Haruka nodded, "After the initial shock I was happy, maybe it's because they are my children, but I love them all"

"Hum~ I see, even the others act like dorks daddies", Reiji snorted, "Camus, the most serious and anti-social of us is even willing to share his sweets with his son!"

"Oh, really?"

"I know right?"

**-00-**

"Hey~! Yosuke!", waved Akaito, with a small group behind him.

"Hey!", the other greeted, picking the plate full of pancakes and placing on the table, "Eh? Where are the others?"

"Sakuya went outside to compose and Yuuya went after him", Natsume answered.

"Hikaru wasn't on his room and Haya-kun wasn't feeling too well", Akaito pouted.

"Kokoro went with Ai-san, and Degel was eating a big parfait, so he said that he didn't need to come", Morgan continued.

"I don't know were Kakeru went, but I guess he was training as usual", Allen shrugged.

"Mako-chan and Sebastian are feeding stray cats and Aichi is helping them", Nanna smiled, "It was so cute!"

"Oh, I see… Well, I made pancakes, but I guess it wouldn't be enough…"

"Huh? Why?", Akaito blinked.

"You see, there wasn't enough ingredients, so I asked mother to buy them"

"Ah…", Akaito's gaze dropped.

"I know you looked forward to eat three pancakes, but you must be patient ok?", Yosuke patted the boy's head.

Nanna, Natsume and Morgan looked at each other and smiled, picking a plate and placing their respective pancake on it, each one choosing a different toppings.

"Akai-chan", they patted his back.

"Huh?", he blinked as the three girls smiled.

"You can take a bite"

"Really?"

"Uhum"

"Thanks!", he perked up, eating a small piece as he wanted them to eat too, "Ah! Yummy!"

"You're too cute!", Nanna smiled, picking her trail and walking towards her brother, "Let's share some too!"

"There's no need to do that", Allen shook his head, "You can eat everything"

"Now, now people, mom will soon come in here and bring the ingredients so we will have enough pancakes for everyone!"

"But that would be nice, having something sweet to eat meanwhile~", Natsume rested her head on her hands.

"Hum~ What about Camus secret stash of sweets?", Morgan asked.

"Eh? He has a secret stash of sweets?", the others blinked.

"Yes, and…", Morgan was trailing off, but when she saw Yosuke cleaning the tools she started to whisper, "Hey, I have a plan, but Yosuke must not know it, because he needs to wait for mom to bring the other ingredients and he will be sad if we won't let him in"

"Hum~ Yosuke did say that he was craving for cakes and pies", Akaito smiled, "Ok! I'm on it!"

"Ok, now that's the plan…", Morgan whispered.

"Oh~ That sounds fun~"

"Yes, yes. Because both were taught to treat royalty well(with the exception of daddy), I, being a royalty and Natsume, being the heir of the well know Jinguji family, will ask Degel if we can have a snack on his house, and you guys follow us!"

"Alright!", Nanna nodded, "What I can do?"

"You Nanna, will be our trump card!", Morgan grinned, "If we fail you will be our last hope!"

"Alright!"

"… Ok, I will tell Yosuke that we are going to play", Allen nodded, "Hey Yosuke!"

"Yes?"

"We will play outside, but we will be back for your pancakes alright?"

"Hum? Ok, have fun~", Yosuke nodded.

**-00-**

"Hum, I feel an imminent treat coming", Camus frowned.

"From the Silk Palace?", Dégel asked.

"No, for our stock of sweets", said Camus with a straight and serious face.

"That's worrying", Degel replied with an equally serious and straight face, "What do you suggest to do father?"

"Let's put a spell on the fridge and storage so no one can open them"

"Good idea", Degel nodded, "As expected from father"

"Humph, the finest sweets you can find are only meant to be eaten by me… And you of course, as you're my son"

"Thanks father, that's a great honor"

**-00-**

"Sir Degel?", asked Morgan.

"Yes, milady?", asked Degel bowing.

"Me and lady Natsume wanted to ask if we could have tea at your house as we heard that's really beautiful"

"My home is simply compared to what milady expect"

"It's fine, after all you're our brother", Natsume smiled, "You don't stay on the dorm, so we barely interact with you"

"… Well, if milady insist"

"Thanks a lot!", Morgan smiled.

'He took the bait'

'I have a bad feeling… ', Degel looked around, trying to find the source of his worried, but not finding anything.

**-00-**

"Wow! You live on a tower!", Morgan's and Natsume's eyes sparkled, "It looks like something from a fairy tale!"

"Thanks", Degel nodded, "I will prepare some tea, you can wait here, there's a big table"

"Thanks Degel", Morgan and Natsume nodded, sitting on the table.

"…"

Morgan and Natsume started to chat but when Degel went to the other room they took a long look, waiting until they couldn't hear Degel's footsteps.

"Hey", Morgan went to the nearest window, "You can enter now"

"Alright!", The other three nodded, jumping through the window like ninjas.

"Be careful so he won't catch you", Natsume whispered, "We don't know if Camus-san is also here, so take care"

"No need to worry, we will be fine", Akaito grinned, carrying a basket.

"I think there's a chance of them putting a magic seal so the door of the storage and fridge won't open because they are greedy like that", Morgan informed, "If that happens then we will need your help, Nanna and Allen Shinomiya"

"Ok!", Nanna nodded.

"Now, go! I can hear footsteps!"

**-00-**

"Dun~Dundundun Dun dun Dun Dun dun Dun du~", Akaito started hum.

„Shh...!", Allen put a hand on the other mouth to stop the noise, "We need to be quiet!"

"Sorry, it's just that this is so cool! I feel like I'm on Mission Impossible!"

"Dun dun~"

"Nanna, not you too!", Allen scolded, "We need to be quiet or…"

"Who's there?", asked a grave voice.

Camus arched an eyebrow while he looked around, but as he couldn't see any sign of life and the place was quiet he decided he was just hearing things.

"Humph, If there's any thieves here I want to warn you that you won't succeed on stealing my sweets", he looked around one more time before he walked away.

"Do you think he knows we are here?", whispered Akaito.

"No, I don't think so, but he's suspicious", Allen frowned, "We can't let our guard down"

"Wow, but you know it's amazing!", Akaito chuckled, "You dragged us and climbed a bookshelf in seconds!"

"Big brother is really strong alright?", Nanna clasped her hands.

"Yeah! I'm happy that we are brother's too, even if I'm not a full blooded sibling", Akaito grinned.

"Oy, what are you saying? Sibling is sibling, it doesn't matter if they have different mothers or fathers", Allen patted Akaito's head, "Now be quiet, we need to find the storage and fridge without being caught… At least, not until we arrive at our destiny"

**-00-**

"The tea is wonderful", Natsume sipped, "Is a good as the ones we have at home!"

"To compare my simple tea with the ones of high quality… I'm truly grateful"

"Oh, So you made this?", Morgan blinked.

"Yes"

"That's really good! Where you learnt to make it?"

"With mother", Degel answered, smiling a bit, "She also taught me what's the normal quantity of honey or sugar you put on someone's tea or coffee as father and I tend to put a lot"

"Oh… I see… I's very thoughtful of you", Morgan gave an awkward laugh.

"Morgan, I can't do this, he's being too nice, it feels too wrong", Natsume whispered.

"I know, he's surprising nice for someone that looks so cold and is Camus's child", Morgan replied back.

"Well, then he's a tsundere?"

"No, he's a kuudere"

"Hum… Mind if I ask what are you talking about?", Degel asked as he saw the two girls whispering back and forth and looking at him time from time.

"Well… You see…", Natsume started to fidget.

"We were here to distract you while the others were searching for the secret stash of sweets"

"You what?", Degel asked with a deadpan.

"Hum… Hehehe~", both gave an awkward laugh, "The adults won't let us eat sweets so early so we thought of coming here because we know there's always sweets here"

"… It's fine", Degel shrugged, "I mean, father and I sensed that something was off today, like someone might threaten our precious storage so we put a spell so no one can open the door"

"Er… I thought that you might do it so I asked Nanna and Allen to come with us"

"…And?"

"They are Natsuki's children, the deadly maker of poisonous food", Morgan trailed off.

"… And they are also Satsuki's children, the one that was rumored to send a lot of people to the hospital for pissing him off"

"…"

"Let's go!", Degel started to run.

** -00-**

"Heh, so we finally arrived at the storage… And the fridge is right here too! Nice!", Allen grinned.

"Wow! There's a pretty drawing of a snowflake on the fridge and door for the storage", Akaito trailed his fingers, mesmerized.

"It must be the seal Morgan told us about", Nanna clasped her hands.

"Oh… Neat!", Akaito grinned before making a confused expression, "Say, why Morgan said that you would be necessary to open these? Do you have a magic power too?"

"Nah, we are going to do that the old way", Allen started to crack his knuckles, "Nanna, you take the storage door, it's made of wood so it's less hard"

"Right!", Nanna nodded pulling her sleeves.

"Hum? What are you guys…"

-CRACK!-

-BLAM!-

The Shimoya children punched hard enough to make a hole.

"Wow!"

"It's too small"

"Then let's make another hole!", Nanna smiled, punching another hole.

Akaito just stood there, his mouth hanging open while the duo just destroyed the door and took the sweets, putting on a table that was there.

"Aka-kun pick a sweet!", Nanna smiled, eating a cookie.

"Hum? Ah, right!", Akaito nodded as he took a piece of cake and wrapped it carefully, putting it on his basket.

"What was that noise?", an angry Camus opened the door, meeting the culprits that looked startled, "What are you doing here? And what… WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?!"

"Akaito! Nanna! Allen!", barged Natsume, calling or the others.

"Don't destroy the fridge and the door's storage! Abort the mission!", Morgan screamed.

"Hey, don't you… Oh…", Degel paled as he saw the mess and then his father who had a dark aura around him.

"…You"

**-00-**

"Hey, do you know why Camus called us?", asked Cecil, staring at the others on the room.

"I have no idea, I was never close to him", shrugged Ren.

"And he only called us four, he didn't call Tokiya, Masato and Syo", Ittoki nodded.

"Hum~ I wonder why he want to talk with us", Natsuki wondered, "He said that it was urgent"

Camus entered the room looking very pissed, with a group of guilty looking children after him, all of them fidgeting and Degel, who looked quite anxious.

"Eh? Akaito?"

"Hum? Allen-kun and Nanna-chan?", blinked Natsuki.

„Morgan?"

„Natsume", Ren arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I see all fathers are here", Camus frowned, "Now let's just wait for the mother to arrive"

The children flinched.

The four members of STARISH looked at them and then at each other, wondering what happened.

"Ah, did you call me Camus-senpai?", asked Haruka, with Reiji and Yosuke.

"Why did you two come? I only asked her", Camus arched an eyebrow.

"Well, we were helping Yosuke to make pancakes", Reiji answered, "We just wanted to tag along"

"What was this reunion about Camus? And why the children is here?", asked Cecil.

"Your children", Camus pointed at them that started to fidget at the same time, "Destroyed my fridge and the door of my storage where I stocked sweets"

"They what?", everyone asked with a blank face.

"Huh… That was my plan", admitted Morgan taking a step, "We are craving for sweets and we knew that Camus had a stock full of them so…"

"Eh? Why did you do that?", Yosuke blinked, "I said that it would take a while, but I told you guys that I would prepare pancakes right?"

"Huh…", the others looked embarrassed.

"W-Well…", Akaito scratched his head and picked his basket, taking the piece of cake and giving it to Yosuke, who looked puzzled, "You said that you wanted to eat cake right?"

"Oh…", Yosuke took the cake, "I see… Thanks!"

'Ah~ Akaito-chan is so cute~ I want to hug him', Natsuki grinned.

'As expected from Ikki's son', Ren smiled.

'Wah~ It's hard to be angry at him when he acts like that', Ittoki chuckled.

'Camus is a greedy bastard, honestly, he has too much sweets stored, what's wrong with giving them a bit geez…'

"… You know, there's no problem if you ask me for it", Degel started to talk, "Sure, I won't give you whenever you want, but I will share a bit of my part too"

"Hum…"

"Well, I think that you already ate something right?", Yosuke wondered, opening the wrapping and eating a piece, "Yummy~! Ahem, I mean… What will I do with all the pancakes made?"

"Hum…"

"… We will all of them, of course", Camus replied crossing his arms.

"Huh?"

"Well, they did break our fridge and the door, on top of eating a bit of our sweets", Degel nodded, understanding what his father wanted to do, "So it's just fair that we took our part too"

"Eh?"

"But that doesn't mean that I forgave you lowly uneducated commoners", Camus glared at the children who stepped back, "Don't you dare to approach my storage or fridge again"

"O-Ok", they nodded.

"Pff… Geez… Even Miyu-chan got soft on the children", laughed Reiji, "But hey kids! It isn't nice to destroy someone's door, so be sure to apologize to him and not do it anymore alright?"

"Right…", they answered in unison.

"Now, I hope you left a space on your stomach, because today I am doing the cooking!", Reiji laughed.

"Children", Haruka crouched down, to meet the gaze of the kids, "Like the others said, it wasn't nice to do that, so what about going out and buying sweets for them?"

"Ok!"

"Well, we did destroy the fridge pretty bad", Allen scratched his head.

"Uhum", nodded Natsume, "Hey Morgan, maybe we can invite Degel to come to my house as a apology"

"Yes!", Morgan nodded, "We can't forget the honey and sugar"

"Let's invite everyone!", Akaito also agreed.

All of the adults present smiled at hearing them.

It was really hard to stay mad when they were this cute.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Hey, was that chapter cuter than the other? Mwhahhahaha~ I love Akaito, Nagi may be know as the cutest idol but he doesn't have the cuteness inherited from Ittoki XD**

**Poor Degel, he didn't have too much screen time XD, And next chapter we will have Sebastian, Makoto and Aichi playing with kittens Kufufufu~**

**Ah! An before I forget, I made a tumblr to post the pictures of the children, for now I only made Kakeru's, it can also work as a roleplay for the children, so if anyone is interested the name is .com**

**Now, let's go! REVIEW TIME! For this chapter only the children will help me with answering your reviews!**

**lizakimiko- **

Elhienn: Wow! You guys must be masochist to traumatize yourselves with this image XD~ Lol, fine, I will think about it, but I won't promise anything~

Hikaru: Ah… Grandfather Ootori and..*Mind Break*

Akaito: Another brother or sister? I wouldn't mind, I love all of them! They are so fun!

**cherryleaf92-** Yeah, I thought about it, I will come with an excuse later lolol, for now, let's just enjoy their shenanigans XD,

Elhienn: Ah! About your test, Good Luc-*SHOVED*

Akaito: Good lucky one-san! Thanks for reading!

Nanna: Good Fortune!

Allen: Nanna, it's "Good Luck"

Morgan: Nah but it would be boring saying it every time right? Do well on your test! I will pray for the Muses to help you!

Yuuya: You will do well dear lady, after all, a happy smile suits a girl way more right?

Sakuya: Yuuya, stop flirting. I apologize for my brother, miss Cherry, I wish you the best luck for your tests.

Hayato: Good luck.

Kakeru: Er… Good luck! Hum… It does feel too simply to say that, Hum… Do your best? I mean, you're going to be alright!

Hikaru: The note you will receive will be the result of your efforts, so if you try your best it will be ok.

Aichi: Best luck for you miss!

Sebastian: … Good Luck.

Yosuke: GOOD LUCK MISS CHERRY! Do your best! If you pass I will ask father to help me bake a cake for you!

Kokoro: I am not seeing how much effort you're putting on it, but I guess that if we tell you "good luck" it will increase the chances of you succeeding, so… Good Luck.

Makoto: Good Luck Cherry-san, everyone will cheer for you.

Degel: … Don't forget to rest and eat, if you have that in mind and study you will pass.

**dreamchaser15- **

Elhienn: Awww thanks! ~ This chapter is a tribute for adorable Akaito and Badas Allen!Yeah, I forgot that Ranging's child would be Hikaru's uncle/half-brother and that would be weird too lol, Hikaru is Haruka's child after all so he must have a nice side to him too~ Yep, I wouldn't be able to choose at all, I love all of them! Kufufu! But I agree, I spoil Kakeru too much, he's just so cute and fun to mess with!

Allen: Badass? Hey, thanks, I like being called that.

Kokoro: … Well, I do admit that father is cute, so looking like him must make me cute too… Hum… Thanks, for the compliment.

Akaito: Lovable? Really? Many thanks and hugs miss! Hehhe*smiles like a dork*, Ah! But I think father is cuter and lovable, you must see how he acts around mom, it's so cute!

Yosuke: Cute? Cheerful? Who do you think it's cuter? Me, Akaito or Kakeru? Hhahaha~ Kidding, thanks miss, that makes me happy~ I'm too young to cook a lot of things, but I can try to cook some simply things for you~ Is that alright?

Kakeru: Well…*Blushes*, Father doesn't like being called cute, but if miss is saying that as a compliment then… I don't mind? I mean…! Ah, Perfect? Badass?*stutters and hides face behind hands* T-Thanks a lot, I'm pretty happy to hear that, father would be proud to hear people calling me that.

**DokiDokiStarlight- **

Elhienn: Whoa?! Yesterday was your birthday? Hey! Congrats!Oh, the children want to sing a song for you!

Akaito & Hayato: Happy Birthday to you

Nanna, Allen and Kakeru: It's a special day!

Sakuya, Yuuya & Natsume: Because it's the day you were born

Morgan: I wish best regards!

Hikaru: For this year, the beginning of a wonderful day

Sebastian: We all wish…

Aichi: The best for you!

Kokoro: Have a nice year

Yosuke: I brought the cake!

Makoto: Congratulations!

Degel: … For your parents, for having you.

STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT & HEAVENS children: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Lya- lolol, Não, o Sakuya é o irmão mais novo responsável XD, Sim, o Allen já adotou o Kakeru como irmão mais novo HAHAHA~ Afinal, os pais deles são amigos bem próximos, então é bem natural ^^ Todas são fofas! Hikaru é um pouco tsundere, mas é filho da Haruka certo? Ele tem que ter um lado adorável hehehe~

Sakuya: Nós somos gêmeos, então fomos formados no mesmo dia. Portanto, de um ponto de vista biológico, nós temos a mesma idade.

Allen: Eh, já me acostumei, afinal, nossos pais são amigos e ele é o meu irmão também... E claro, a Nanna também gosta bastante dele.

Hikaru: Fo... Er... Suponho que esse seja o termo usado para crianças da minha idade*ajusta óculos*, mas espero que quando eu crescer a senhorita não use esse termo, Dizer que eu tenho boa aparência já é o suficiente, obrigado.

Elhienn: Tradução: Obrigado, gostei do elogio, mas estou me sentindo embaraçado~*apanha* Ahem, como coloquei nos comentários, eu fiz um desenho do Kakeru, está no meu tumblr.

**PassionMusic- **

Elhienn: Can' *turns purple*Yeah they are all cute! Uhum, Yuuya jealousy was adorable and hilarious! I hope this chapter, and the children answering your review not give you a heart attack from cuteness! XD

Yuuya: Yeah, his my twin sibling right? No one should be as close as us, unless it's a girl as lovely as mom or as our sisters!

Sakuya*facepalm*: Yuuya, stop embarrassing me. Don't take anything he says seriously, he just like to play around.

Kakeru: Er… I can sing, just not that well as I worked more on being a voice actor, but I want to correct this so I can be well know and make father proud! Yes… The other are nice brothers and sisters.


	11. Chapter 11

Children

Kokoro(Ai's daughter)

Sebastian(Kira's son)

Makoto(Ranmaru's son)

Aichi(Nagi's son)

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

"Good Morning Sebastian"

Sebastian looked at the smiling silver haired boy that was carrying bags with a lot of tupperwares.

"Can you help me? It's a bit heavy", Makoto smiled.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow, but took one of the bags with a shrug and walked with the slight smaller boy.

He found it really strange. He knew about the quirky personality of the members of the idols and how some children were a bit different from their parents, but Makoto was, by far, the most glaring.

The kid was plain nice and seemed to understand him rather well, something that he thought that only his father would accomplish.

_In this world mother isn't good at understanding me_, he pondered, _but then again, she didn't interact enough with father, so it isn't a surprise_.

"Do you have something troubling you?"

"Hum?", he blinked.

"You looked down", Makoto pointed.

"…How can you tell?"

"Well… My father rarely is direct about his feelings", Makoto chuckled, "I'm pretty used to Camus, Ai and Reiji's antics too"

"I see…"

He didn't answer, but Makoto didn't seem to mind as he smiled again and nodded, not saying a word during their walk.

_Where are we going_?, he looked around as they went inside the forest, _We walked a lot, I can't see the dorms._

"Ah! Here we go!", Makoto chirped placing a hand on the wall and looking around, "I know they are somewhere closer"

Meow

"Ah! Here you are!", Makoto chuckled, crouching down as the cats gathered around them, "I brought food with me today, are you hungry?"

The silver haired boy signaled, asking him to come closer.

He crouched down and put the tupperware on the ground watching as more cats approached them and started eating.

"Where do they come from?"

"I don't know", Makoto shook his head, "I discovered them by chance when I was with Yosuke and Aichi"

"Aichi?"

"Yes, Yosuke wanted to spend more time with one of the HEAVENS children as he said that you're their brothers too, but he couldn't find you anywhere and Hikaru was sick"

Now that he said that he did remember Aichi saying something about feeding cats, but the poor boy was dragged by Nagi to participate on a card tournament or something like that.

"Why did you invite me?"

"Sorry?"

"Why did you invite me?", he repeated.

Makoto blinked a few times before he picked a cat that finished eating and placed it on his lap, rubbing the cat's neck while he purred.

"Well, I saw you once staring at a cat that was running around, so I thought you might like them"

He blinked, and then looked down when he felt something soft touching his hand, a small kitten rubbing his head and clamming for attention.

He picked the kitten and placed on his lap, caressing the fur while it snuggled closer, hiding it's face on his stomach and breathing softly, which indicated that it was sleeping.

Makoto didn't say a word, but it was obvious that he was asking if he was right.

_Yes, I like cats_, he patted the small animal, smiling a bit.

**-00-**

"For this scene…"

"Yes"

Kokoro watched in complete silence as the director talked with her father about the details of the scene they wanted to make for the oncoming movie, a movie that, ironically, was based on her favorite story.

_Kokoro Kiseki, the miracle of heart_. She took her cell phone, scrolling through the list of songs until she saw the song there.

_Why was I named Kokoro?_

_Because you're our heart, the miracle that tie our happiness_

She felt a tear dropping on her hand and rubbed her eye when she remembered her mother's kind words.

"Are you alright?", asked Ai, his tone the same as always, "You are crying"

"… I always cry when I hear this song", she shook her head, "It's beautiful, but sad"

"…Sad"

"It's ok, it's difficult for me to cry", she shook her head, "Only music does that"

There was an awkward silence as Ai stared her with his emotionless gaze, before he nodded and went to talk with the director.

She didn't notice, but there was a faint concern on his eyes.

_I thought that there was only one world,_ she scrolled down once more, pausing at the track named 'Winter Blossom', _A world where my father was happy with mother as well as my other father…_

But now she knew that it wasn't the case, and that her mother fell for other people on different worlds.

How would her father be in those worlds? Would he learn about feelings? Be happy? Or would he stay with that emotionless gaze forever?

"Kokoro"

"Hum?", the girl blinked.

"I finished", Ai informed, "Let's go back"

"Ah… Alright"

When they exited the building Ai offered his hand to her, an action that mad her blink.

"… According to my data, a parent and a child walk together while holding hands"

"Hum…"

That was unexpected.

"Wow! I don't believe you crushed your opponents like that", a familiar voice laughed, "It was even faster than the normal!"

"That's not funny father, they looked very sad"

Both looked at the source of the voices, arching an eyebrow when they saw that it was the idol of HEAVENS, Nagi, and his son, Aichi.

"You should stop apologizing for winning", Nagi placed his hands behind his head, "And let your mean streak more often"

"Father, I dislike doing that! I only did it today because I promised Makoto that I would help him feed the cats!"

"Aichi", Kokoro greeted with a blank face.

"Hum? Good morning sister", Aichi bowed, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching father's work"

"I see…", Aichi nodded, smiling a bit, "Well, I'm going to help Makoto feed cats, do you want to come along?"

"Well…"

"Go with him"

"…Father?"

Nagi was going to open his mouth to complain, but Ai held his mouth shut while he nodded nonchalantly at the children, calling their chauffer to pick them up.

**-00-**

"That's a pretty cell phone", Aichi commented, sitting closer to Kokoro.

"…Father bought it to me, so I always carry it"

"Oh…"

"… I can't use it the way it's supposed to, so for now I only use it for songs"

Aichi felt like he asked something that he wasn't supposed to, as he felt an awkward atmosphere on the air.

… _Sometimes I feel ashamed that I got Father's lack of tact, _Aichi blushed, unsure of what to say next.

"Er… What kind of music you have?"

"Songs of different kinds, mostly composed by mother"

There he go, he asked again something that he shouldn't have.

"M-Mother do compose wonderful songs!", he clasped his hands with a forceful laugh, "What's your favorite?"

"… Winter Blossom"

"Winter Blossom?", he blinked, "I don't know this song, what it is?"

"…"

_I'm sure that I said something bad again_, he scratched his head feeling more and more awkwardly, _but what did I exactly do wrong this time?_

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Sorry?"

She took her headphones and put one on her ear as well as his, scrolling down, she pushed the screen when the song's name appeared.

He blinked.

"Isn't that…?"

She nodded.

_So it was a song mother composed especially to her father_, Aichi understood, staying in total silence while he heard the heartfelt lyrics, _It's weird, to think that mother married someone else besides father and created a special song for each of them…_

He heard a different voice joining the song.

He furrowed his brows and adjusted the earplug, but it didn't seem to come from the cell phone, so he looked to his side.

Kokoro was singing it.

He took some moments until his head could register it, but after he snapped back to reality he glanced at the silent teal haired idol that had a strange look on his face.

_Did he notice that it's his song?_ He wondered.

His face went back to his normal emotionless state.

…_Guess not._

He couldn't wait to end this very uncomfortable trip and meet Makoto; the silver haired boy knew how to handle this kind of situation better than him.

**-00-**

"Hey! Makoto!"

Makoto and Sebastian looked at the source of the voice and were very surprised to see Aichi, Kokoro walking right to his side.

"Sorry for taking so long, father dragged me to participate on a tournament", the boy apologized, before his gaze fell on the black haired boy , "Hum? Sebastian?"

"I asked him to help me carry these bags", he smiled, "Say, what are you doing here Kokoro?"

"We met when I was going back, so I invited her"

"I see…", Makoto shook his head, "Well, the cats are well fed and they are taking a nap, if you want you can pick them"

Aichi nodded and picked one of his favorite cats, who didn't even make any sign of protest as the boy picked him and carried on his arms, sitting near Sebastian who had a group of kittens surrounding him.

"I didn't know you liked cats!"

"I like them"

Kokoro took a few steps and sat closer to Makoto, touching the soft fur of the cat sleeping on the boy's lap.

"Are you ok?"

"Hum?", she gave a questioning gaze.

"Aichi gave a worried glance at you", Makoto replied.

She stayed silent, still petting the cat that yawned and decided to stand and walk to her lap, resting his head on her leg and deciding to sleep again.

"… Can I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"Was my father happy?"

"Sorry, I didn't understand your question?"

"In your world, mom married your father right?", she asked with a bit of reluctance, "So… Was father happy in that world?"

He widened his eyes, now understanding the question.

"Well, he didn't look sad or anything", Makoto wondered, chuckling a bit when remembering their antics, "Mother said that after they got together they approached the others and were on good terms"

"Hum…"

"But I understand your worries", Makoto smiled sadly when he remembered when his father talked about how he met his mother, "There are issues that were only discovered by mother, and I think it must have be the same with you right?"

She nodded, her chest feeling heavy.

"Degel, Yosuke, You and I came from a different timeline where mother didn't debut with STARISH", the silver haired boy continued, "But they looked pretty happy so I do think that the same can help with our fathers, no matter the world"

"But…"

"Besides", Makoto smirked, his determined face making him look like the splitting image of his father, "If it's the case them why don't we promise that when we are back to our world we don't try to make the other's father happy?"

Kokoro was speechless, she felt someone tugging on her sleeve so she turned to see Aichi smiling and Sebastian nodding, their gazes muttering the wordless promise.

"Alright", she nodded, a smile slowly forming on her lips, "But first…"

**-00-**

"I'm back"

"… Did you have fun?", asked Ai with his deadpan tone.

"Yes"

"… Kokoro", the teal haired idol called, which made her blink, "That song that you were singing, what was that?"

She smiled and pushed the play.

His eyes widened when he heard the song.

"That is your heart", she answered, holding the cell phone like a precious and fragile thing, "The miracle from the future"

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Glaring reference to Kokoro Kiseki from Vocaloid is obvious.**

**Now, let's go for the reviews:**

**Cindy2906** – I'm happy that the children make you happy, please don't die or else you won't ever see the children again! XD, don't have a favorite child hu~? That's good, it means every child is loved!

**lizakimiko** – As you wished, Kokoro is in this chapter, sadly she couldn't gush about the cute cats.

**Blue Rogue Linds** – I took the apostrophes and now I use italics for the thoughts, I tried to put more detail, but I guess I'm still used to write too much dialogue. The English names I can't change as I already wrote 10 chapters, so for now I will continue with them. I will keep in mind to use proper names in future stories. Thanks for everything, I appreciate the suggestions and I wouldn't mind if you point more flaws.

I also liked a lot the guides you linked in your side, thanks, it was very instructive.

**DokiDokiStarlight **– I'm glad you liked your special b-day, yes, more than them I think the readers like the children more…Kufufuf~ I'm glad.

**PassionMusic** – It makes me warm and fuzzy inside to know that you are happy with my story, and lol, I see what you did there with Camus having a "sweet side" XD, Aichi is a nice kid that asks the wrong things because he's unlucky, poor thing.

Speaking of Aichi, do you believe that for a moment I read that as "Aichi's soft spot for Kokoro"? XD, lol, it kind of gave me the idea to write this chapter, but I did the proper interaction you wanted too.

**InnocentSerenade** – Are you ok? I understand how you feel, that's the tough side of being a girl, men doesn't know how lucky they are :/

Magic gimmicks? I don't know. And romantic? Er… This time I don't pretend to do that, this fic is only for the fluffy and funny feelings, and the concept of Kuudere I took from TvTropes, and there it didn't sound creepy?

**asukakizuno.p4s** – Well, kings and queens must be smart right? Morgan is mischievous like her father, that's for sure ^-^

**Puri **–He's normal , the only thing that's weird about him is that he isn't diabetic with the quantity of sweets he eat, and yep, I also love Natsuki's children, they are so weird and adorable like thir father!

**dreamchaser15 **– Yes, Nanna is like Natsuki, is a sweet person but can be scary strong when she needs to be! And yes, Allen is everyone's big brother XD, Akaito don't know his shota/adorable power, and it's better if he stays unaware of it, because it's dangerous! Gosh, you make me blush with your blushing! Yes, Yosuke and Kakeru is the super cute duo alright?


	12. Chapter 12

**Children appearing on this Chapter:**

**Valshe(Ringo's daughter)**

**Kardia(Hyuuga's son)**

**Hayato(Tokiya's son)**

**Akaito(Ittoki's son)**

**Notes: I know it's pretty soon, but I can't hold my curiosity back, so I made a poll on my profile. You can pick 3 choices! I really want to know who's your favorites!**

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

There was something that made him very proud before his older siblings, Valshe and Kardia appeared.

"Oh, so you want to accompany Kardia and Valshe to the set?", Haruka crouched down, "Hum…. Neither Tokiya or I can go with you"

"It's alright mother I can take care of myself, I promise I won't give problems", Hayato replied with a serious face.

"But…"

"There's no need to worry mother!", Valshe grinned, "Me and Kardia will take care of him"

… As soon as they appeared, all of the adults forgot that he was responsible and treated him like the other children.

_I am more mature than them, so why they treat me like child? I never gave them reasons to treat me like one!_

"But you two will be filming right?"

"Not on the same scene, so we can take turns watching him", Kardia nodded, "Besides, we will take part on a small role"

"I see…", Haruka breathed in relief, "Well, then you can go Hayato, have fun!"

"Yes mother", Hayato bowed.

**-00-**

"Agh!"

Valshe was making one of the young soldiers on an emotional scene.

He was the only survivor, who fought quite well despite his inexperience but sought his ultimate demise at the blade of the enemy, right before the enemy snatches the sacred gemstone and the heroes despair for arriving too late.

"Cut!"

Valshe got up and cleaned her sweat.

"That was a good scene, even if you aren't the main character you put a brave struggle, the beacon of hope to endure until the heroes arrived only to have failed!", the director approved, "The watchers will go wildly with this movie!"

"Thanks very much", Valshe bowed, walking out of the set.

"Good work sis-bro!", Kardia high faved his sister, "Now it's my turn"

"You got quite a role for a secondary character right? Escaping with the young prince and protecting him until you die in a heroic way!"

They grinned at each other and then waved, as Valshe sat on the chair close to Hayato.

"… Why did you choose minor roles?", asked Hayato.

"Why the question? You didn't like our interpretation?", she smiled.

"… No, the interpretation is great, but…", he trailed off.

"Well, for starts, we weren't supposed to exist yet, especially in this timeline", Valshe explained, "But we still wanted to make our parents proud so we stared on this movie as minor roles"

"Well, your roles aren't so short, especially as they cause great impact on the story", the small blue haired sighed, "… You two look too cool"

Valshe stopped smiling.

"Ok, why are you so sad? Talk to your big sister here"

"I-I'm not a child", he stuttered.

She arched an eyebrow.

"… There's a way to participate on one of the shows? I will sign to do it!", Hayato pouted, "It will be an awesome scene like you and Kardia did!"

"Look, I don't think that with your age and size you…"

"I will do it!", he looked with pleading eyes.

"Hum…", Valshe scratched her head, "Ok, I will talk with the studio and ask if they have something"

**-00-**

"And now the new Piyo-chan plushie will be available to you!", the announcer said, "If you press him he will sing melodies!"

"That's right!", Hayato appeared, wearing a yellow chick clothes, "It comes with a function to record your voice and you can place your favorite songs on it!I will show you a song I recorded on it!"

Hayato crouched on the back of the room after they finished recording.

"…What am I doing?", he looked mortified as he looked at the floor, "I wanted to do serious jobs, but now I look even more childish… What father will say when he sees this?"

"I'm sorry Hayato", Valshe apologized, "I did ask if there's any action scenes for you, but they said that there's none for small children, and the closest to it was a live action of magical girls, but you refused to be on it"

"…"

"Hey, you did a great job on the advertisement", Kardia patted his back, "Even I felt like buying a Piyo-chan to play around"

"… I really hope father doesn't see it"

"Why are you so sad? You did your best and did well", Valshe crouched down, "You should be proud!"

"Be proud…", he start to sob as he stared at them, "Father and Mother knew how mature I was, but since you two arrived they started to treat me like a child!"

"Well, you're a child"

"I know, but I don't act like one, I'm not reckless and I won't give trouble", Hayato started to cry more, "I wanted to be a perfect child that would make them proud"

"Hey… No need to cry, they are proud of you", Valshe hugged him, patting his back.

"… How can you be sure?"

"Well, uncle Tokiya seems very satisfied to have you as a son", Kardia grinned, "And mother loves us equally, even if there's a possibility of the majority not being her children in this timeline"

"In our timeline there was no STARISH, but everyone seemed happy", Valshe nodded, "We will never be her children on this dimension, but mother loves us, so I know that the same apply to you"

"…"

"Say, Do you hate us so much Hayato?", asked Kardia.

"… I don't hate you guys", Hayato mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't hear what you said"

"I don't hate you guys!", he said more clearly, "It's just that you two looked so cool and wished to look cool too!"

_Well, he's a child after all_, Kardia and Valshe smiled.

"There's no problem in being silly at all", Kardia patted his head, "It makes people laugh right? It's a good thing"

"… Father hates Hayato", the small boy looked troubled, "I know that it was his stage name when they didn't let him sing, and he suffered a lot because of that"

Oh… Now they understood what the problem was.

"… I don't want to look silly, because I'm sure it would remind him of the old days, when he wasn't allowed to sing", he said in a soft voice, "… I don't want to make father suffer or to see hating me"

"Hayato…", both teens looked at each other without knowing what to say.

"I don't hate you"

The three of them looked up and saw Tokiya, standing there with a serious face.

"F-Father!", he blushed of embarrassment, quickly wiping his tears, and taking his costume off.

"Hayato… There's no need to feel embarrassed", Tokiya crouched down, placing a hand on the small boy's shoulder, with a gentle smile on his face.

"B-But…"

"I did silly things too even after I debuted as myself", he chuckled, "I remember that once I dressed in a purple bear suit to humor the children on the orphanage that Otoya once lived, and not all parts of the being Hayato was bad"

"… We look so alike, won't you few bothered to see me acting like that?", he looked down.

"Why would I be bothered? If you're happy why wouldn't I?"

Hayato still looked down, not sure what to say.

"I think I know why my other self gave you this name", he smiled, "And that wasn't because he hated you"

"… Then what's the reason of being named that?"

"You see, Nanami-s… Your mother was a sick person that lived on the countryside", he gave another gently smile, "When she arrived in this city she felt lost and scared."

"…And then, I heard a voice break the other scary noises", another voice joined him, and Tokiya nodded in acknowledgment when he saw the red haired girl.

"Mother!"

"That song saved me", Haruka smiled, "And I wished to compose a melody for this wonderful person as a thanks for rescuing me"

"Mom…"

"Thanks for contacting us", Tokiya nodded at Valshe and Kardia.

"No problem", they grinned, "After all, we are his older siblings, so it's natural to take care of him!"

"Hayato, I didn't say these things because I didn't trust you or saw you as a small child", Haruka chuckled, hugging him, "I may not be your real mother, but I still want to protect you. I know that if something happened I and my other self would be very sad"

"Stop crying, and smile as much as you want"

"R-Right", the small boy smiled timidly only to get beet red with embarrassment, "… I-I'm still not used to this, sorry"

"Well, where is the wonder child…", a woman holding the Piyo-chan plush appeared, "Oh! T-Tokiya-sama, Haruka-sama!"

"There's no need to bow"

"Why are you carrying this toy?", Haruka blinked, curiously.

"Ah! That!", the woman coughed, "The producers of the Piyo-chan product loved the child who did the ad, so they are presenting him with one of the dolls"

"Oh… I see", Haruka nodded, "Hayato, come and pick your gift"

"R-Right", the boy picked the giant plush.

"He's such a cute kid", the woman chuckled, "It's strange, he looks a lot like you two"

Both tensed.

"But that's impossible, he's too old for you to have him" , the woman shrugged off.

"Y-Yes"

"M-Miss", Hayato held the doll firmly, looking quite embarrassed, "T-Thank you! I liked the present"

"Oh~ Such a adorable boy! And he's very polite and mature for his age", the woman practically squealed, "Your parents must be lucky to have you"

Hayato blushed, thanking the kind woman.

His lips are trembling, but he looked very happy.

"See Haya~? You are an exemplar child!", Valshe giggled.

"You got praised, aren't you happy?", Kardia grinned.

"Huh… You.. Two"

"Yes?"

"… Wait a moment", he held the Piyo-chan plush and ran to the nearest room, closing it behind him.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

After some time Hayato got out of the room, his face very red as he hid his face behind the toy, shoving it to Valshe and Kardia, who looked puzzled.

"There's a swift inside the mouth. Press it", the bluenet whispered, avoiding looking them in the eye.

They were still confused, but decided to press the button anyway.

_I can't say it face-to-face but… I don't hate you, and none of my other siblings. I even like Hikaru, Sebastian and Aichi, as long as they aren't being asses._

_Hum… W-Well, I'm getting of the topic, sorry. The main point is…_

_I love you two, you're cool, nice and a great older sister and brother. I'm sorry for acting like a brat and saying those mean things, no matter what, even if you won't be born here, you're still my siblings, and I will love you guys anyway._

The two teens are speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I was a bit jealous", he admitted, "I wished to be as cool and mature looking as you two"

"You…"

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to say that things back them!"

"You're too cute!", Valshe and Kardia almost broke the poor boy's spinal cord with their strong hug, "Ahhh! We're so lucky to have a sweet and cute younger sibling like you!"

"Can't… Breath…!"

"It seems fun~"

"Otoya"

"Ittoki-kun!"

"Hello!", he greeted, "I was recording something when I heard familiar voices"

"Wow! What are you guys doing?", Akaito popped behind his father, walking towards the group of other children.

"We are hugging him because he's so cute!", Valshe answered.

"Really? That seems fun! Let me hug him too!", Akaito jumped, joining the pile as Hayato grew more pale.

"Still… Can't… Breath…!"

"Hum… Kids, I think it would be better if you let your brother go, he's turning purple"

They blinked and looked at the blue haired boy that was indeed turning purple, so they released him.

Hayato gasped trying to breath air back to his lungs.

"Heheh, sorry lil bro"

"We couldn't help it!", Valshe had a big happy grin on her face, "Saying that you love us and that you want to be a good older brother like us… Ah! It's so cute!"

"Hum? He wants to be a big brother?", Akaito blinked.

"Yes, he want to be called Onii-san"

"Oy, you two stop, It's embarrassing! I didn't say that!"

"Oh, is that so? Hayato onii-san?", Akaito called, which made the other child blush ten different shades of red.

"Fufufuf, don't you feel happy? Now you have a younger brother who looks up to you!", the teens laughed at his reaction.

"Hayato onii-san!", Akaito joined, thinking it was fun.

"S-Stop laughing!", Hayato stuttered, "V-Valshe onee-san and… K-Kardia onii-chan"

The two teens became silent.

"AH! You're so cute! Let me hug you again!"

"NONONO! I don't want hugs! I don't…! GAH!", He almost felt chocking again as the three hugged him.

Meanwhile Haruka, Tokiya and Otoya shared amused glances as the children laughed and played around.

_They were very lucky to have those kind and cute kids._

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**It's been a while since I last updated this, I don't think this chapter was as good as the others, but I still felt like cuddling the air out of Haya-kun ^A^, and I put Akaito in the end because he is the cutest little brother ever!**

**Now, let's go! REVIEW TIME!**

**lizakimiko**- Ouch, sorry, I didn't want to put something so sad, but I felt that they bonding would be a nice touch, I'm glad that in the end, your father love you a lot and those rare moments are something precious and special for you.

**PassionMusic**- I'm happy that you feel happy and warm with my stories, and lol, poor Makoto, Sebastian and Aichi, they were totally overshadowed! XD

**DokiDokiStarlight**- Thank you~ I love making adorable and fluffy chapters! I feel like hugging kittens when I finish them XD

**Loki-Loki-chan** – Wow! I'm surprised that a lot of people like Kokoro, I was afraid that they would think that she was too stoic, huhuh~ Thanks!

**guest**- Dear guest, I must thank you, I almost forgot Valshe and Kardia, thanks for reminding me!


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the great day.

They would work near the beach, so after finishing they were allowed to play around and rest, so Haruka was pretty excited as she organized the things she needed for their trip.

"Let's see… sunglasses, hats, sunscreen… Yes, everything is here", she nodded proudly as she managed to put everything on the last bag.

_I feel like I'm already a mother_, she chuckled.

Trim trim~

"Hum? Hello?"

"Haruka! It's been a while!"

"Tomo-chan!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks", she giggled, "And you?"

"With so much work that I feel exhausted", the woman sighed, "But thankfully I can finally take a week off"

"That's great!"

"Say what are you doing? It's been a while since we last hanged out"

"Well…", she hesitated, "We're going to the beach to rest, then STARISH will work tomorrow"

"Oh? Is that so? Then give me the address so I can have fun with you guys too!"

She agreed, not knowing the new confusions that waited her.

**-00-**

That couldn't a coincidence.

No, there's no way. To be contracted to work on the same place…

"STARISH", Eiichi's eye twitched.

"HEAVENS", the members of STARISH were on edge.

"And us! QUARTET NIGHT!", Reiji laughed, being totally ignored by the other groups.

"Yosuke!", greeted Akaito waving his hand, being hugged by the brunet.

"… Makoto", nodded Sebastian, receiving a smile from the other.

"Hayato", Hikaru grinned, with Hayato also grinning in response, the sparkles of rivalry flaring in their eyes.

"Hey kids!", Valshe and Kardia greeted, being hugged by some of them.

"Hum…", Haruka sweatdropped as she saw the tense atmosphere.

"What are you doing here?", Nagi asked, clearly annoyed.

"Work"

"Work"

"…"

The groups stared at each other.

It was their last work before they took a break, and because it was a beach everyone thought that it would be nice to bring the children to relax and play a bit.

"When are you guys going to work?", asked Otoya, curious, "I know our senpais will have work today, will be free tomorrow fro a quick rest and then they will have work again"

"We have work today and tomorrow, but after that it's only rest", Nagi replied.

"I see… We will be free today but the other days we will be occupied"

It seemed that they would all have rest on different days.

"Hey~ I have an idea!", Reiji chirped, finally being noticed by both groups, "What if we take turns to look at the children? First day STARISH looks after the children, tomorrow we look after them and then HEAVENS looks after them!"

"That's stupid", everyone said in unison.

"I don't know what you have to complain about them being our care", Hikaru frowned, stepping proudly between his HEAVENS' siblings, "Me, Sebastian and Kira-sama will take good care of them"

…_Why are you not saying that your own father will take care of you?, _Eiichi stayed in total silence, with a gloomy aura around him.

"Sorry, brat, did you just forget to include me?", Nagi arched an eyebrow.

"Well…", Hikaru looked to the side, adjusting his glasses with discomfort, "Father hates STARISH so… I… Guess he won't want to take care of their children? And you are almost our age too"

"What did you just say?"

"Don't worry! We will be responsible adults!", Reiji laughed, while everyone's face drew a blank.

"Senpai, I'm counting on you to take care of them", Ren and Masato nodded.

"Make sure that they will be ok, Ai-senpai", Syo asked.

"Camus! Please take good care of my precious girl!"

"Ranmaru, Ai and Camus-senpai, please take good care of them", said Tokiya and Otoya, ignoring Reiji again, who was in a corner, his back being patted by Yosuke.

"Grr… Fine! Then what about you! You also detest us!", Eiichi snarled.

"Well, of course we hate you guys", they answered in unison.

"I'm pretty ok with your children", Syo replied, "And Hikaru is tolerable when he isn't being a jerk"

"… What did you mean?"

"Say! Then it's settled!", Kardia interrupted both adults, "Stop the fight, we want to enjoy our time at the beach after all!"

"Yeah, I wish father could come, but Shining-sama needed both of them", Valshe pouted.

"It's true guys", Haruka scolded, entering in the middle, "We need to think about the children first!"

Everyone reluctantly nodded and went to their hotel.

**-00-**

"Wow!", the children stared in awe when they saw the hotel they were staying.

It was very spacious, sophisticated, had a pool, had a pool and more importantly… Had a POOL!

"Nice! If we ever need to stay inside we can use the pool!", Yosuke whistled.

"Did everyone pick the respective bags for their children?", asked Tokiya, looking around and receiving nods in response, "Good, now let's change"

"Hey mother, where are we going to be?", Valshe asked.

"You will be with me", Haruka smiled.

"Hey mom, let me carry your bags for you", Kardia grinned, "And yours too Valshe"

"Pfff… Do you think that I'm a frail lady who can't carry my own bag?"

"Nope! I bet I can carry these heavy bags for more time than you!"

"Ok, challenge accepted and I'm counting the seconds!"

Everyone looked full of energy (except Camus and Dégel, who clearly disliked hot weather), needing their respective parents to hold them before they ran like headless chickens.

"Wow, they sure seems lively!", Otoya commented holding Akaito who jumped around.

"They are so cute~", Natsuki smiled, "I can't wait to make Nanna-chan wear the cute clothes I bought to her!"

"Yay!", Nanna cheered, "Let's play house"

"Erg…", Allen looked to the other side, looking quite uncomfortable.

"… Then I want to play fling with other daddy!", she laughed.

Everyone stopped on the spot after they heard that.

"…Other father?", Natsuki blinked, "Who you are talking about?"

"Daddy Satsuki!", replied Nanna.

Now after that, they really froze on the spot.

"Satsuki?"

"Yes! Everytime father takes his glasses father Satsuki appears!", the girl giggled, "Let me show you!"

The girl took the glasses and everyone became horrified when the blond frowned and glared at them, crackling his knuckles.

"So… You, dear friends", he put a sarcastic tone, "betrayed Natsuki and had a child with her"

"Nononono, we didn't betray him, they are our children from alternate future!"

"It means that in an alternate future you simply stole her from him"

"You wait a minute!", Hikaru and Kokoro glared at the older male, not being intimidated, "What give you the right to claim that mom is only yours? They loved her as much as Natsuki, so what gives you the right to ignore OUR fathers' feelings?"

"Yes daddy!", Nanna scolded, "Every one loves mom! You should share like you and daddy Natsuki share mom"

"… What?"

"Yes, they both are very lov~Mmmh", Allen put a hand on her mouth and slowly dragged her away while his face was red with embarrassment.

…

And then the situation became awkward

"Wow, what a situation…", Kardia scratched his chin, as the older males were blushing like a tomato and even Satsuki had a blank expression.

"Hahahah, do you have any idea to dissipate this awkward situation?", Valshe laughed nervously.

"I…", coughed Kakeru when the others looked at him, feeling horrible embarrassed, "I like my siblings,I'm particularly close to Nanna and Allen too, and I'm glad they exist"

"Yes!", Akaito joined, "It's so fun to be with them! Right Hayato-nii-san?"

"Ugh!", Hayato blushed as he was still not used to be called older brother, "Y-Yes, they are very talented and… Have a good nature, so it would be a shame if they weren't born"

"I don't like you, STARISH, but I don't mind my siblings", Hikaru adjusted his glasses.

In tsundere translation this means 'Yes, I like them'

"Having siblings is a nice experience", Makoto smiled, "It feels great to be relied upon"

"Hey older adults! Let's put the drama aside for now!", Yosuke pouted, "It's too hot today and I want to play on the beach! Are you going to involve us with drama? We want to spend our day with our parents!"

Count of Yosuke to spoil the mood and to make it relaxed at the same time.

"Let's spend some time together father!", Nanna took Satsuki's hand, her eyes practically sparkling.

"… Don't you prefer to spend time with Natsuki? He's the one that's good with children"

"Hum… Spending time with papa Natsuki is really fun, but I didn't spend any time with father Satsuki since I got here", she admitted, looking incredible self-conscious.

"…"

Satsuki sighed.

"Fine, I will spend half the day with you, but the other half you will spend with Natsuki", he said, "… He looked forward for this day off"

"Ok!", Nanna gave a bright smile.

Everyone breathed in relief.

It seemed that the situation solved by itself.

**-00-**

"Let's make a big palace!", Morgan's eyes sparkled, "Like the one back in Agnapolis!"

"It looks fun, but I don't know how the Palace looks like", Natsume nodded.

"Hum~ True, if you don't know how it looks like then you can't help me…"

"What about the castle in the sea?", asked Kokoro opening a book with a big turtle and a castle on it, "The walking castle of the ocean"

"Wow! That sounds so cool!"

"It's so pretty! I can't wait for it!"

"Hey girls, what are you doing?", asked Yosuke with a shove on his hand that looked like the ones you use to clean.

"We want to make a sand castle!", Morgan grinned, showing him the book.

"Sweet! What about we combining our ideas?"

"What idea?"

"Syo-chan is taking a nap, so we plan to bury him on sand, make sculptures and take pictures!"

"Make sculptures?"

"Yes! We will put a big amount of sand, then we will mold some parts to take form!", she explained picking a bit of sand and putting together, then gently making form with his fingers.

"Oh~! That sounds nice!", Natsume giggled while looking at the cat sculpture.

"Right? We will make a roasted chicken! It will be hilarious!"

"But why Syo?", Kokoro blinked, looking around, "There's other people that are also taking a nap"

"Nah, Syo is the shortest of our daddies, so it will be easier to cover him", Yosuke shrugged.

_I feel a bit sorry for him, but I can't deny that it will be amusing_, Kokoro thought while she went after Yosuke.

**-00-**

"Whoa! The ocean is very vast!", Aichi sat close to the waterside, the salty water covering his feet.

"Don't go too far into the ocean or we won't see you with your blue hair", Kardia laughed, messing with the hair of the youngest.

"I-I wouldn't dare to do that", he tried to comb his bangs back with his fingers, "But… I'm surprised that you aren't swimming, Makoto, since you did say you liked to do it"

"I don't like to do it in the ocean", Makoto gave an nervous and awkward chuckle, "I almost drowned, so I got pretty traumatized"

"Oh… I see…", Aichi blinked.

"… You don't seem to have a problem with pools", commented Sebastian.

"Because pools are safer", he answered, "Besides, there's a lot of people around me, so I don't feel scared"

"Hum… Then if we went with you, then there's no reason to be scared right?"

"Er…"

"… It's very hot today and the best way to be ridden of it is to submerge in water right?"

"But…"

"We will be there", Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, that's right!", Kardia nodded, "You don't need to go too far, just enough that we feel cool!"

"But… What about you Aichi?"

"Hum?"

"You're… The shortest of us, so you can't go to far…"

"Oh, it's ok, I will just be here, there's no problem", he shook his head to show that he didn't mind.

The other three boys looked at each other.

"I have an idea!", Kardia grinned, picking Aichi and placing him on his shoulders, surprising the little boy that hang for his dear life.

"I-I'm going to fall!"

"Nope, you won't, I am holding you", the oldest smiled, "Now you can go with us too!"

"O-Ok"

They chuckled and Sebastian smiled as they walked to the water to play a bit.

-00-

"T-This place is horrible hot", Degel complained as he fanned himself and used his own magic to make the air around him colder, "I can't use magic for too long"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just went to the ocean?", asked Yuuya.

"If it's easier, then what are you doing here?", he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, it's fresh here", Yuuya shrugged, "I will go to the ocean after you can't use your magic"

"… Don't you feel ashamed to say this?"

"Nope, I'm melting! The girls can't see my not cooler side", he laughed.

"…You didn't just make an ice pun right now"

"Hahah, cool down, don't need to act like an ice king all the time, Warm a bit to your others sibling too!"

"That was lame", he rolled his eyes.

"Hehehe I know", he nodded.

"Speaking of siblings, where is yours? Sakuya right?"

"He passed out because it's too hot", he shrugged, "To be honest I came here to ask if you wouldn't mind sharing this fresh air with him"

"… Ok"

"You see, he… What?"

"I said it's ok"

"Really? Great!"

"… If I use too much of my power I will run out of magic fast, so I have an idea", Degel said, "If you want to help your brother then you need to help me!"

"Hum… Ok?"

"Bring your bucket… Which I'm still wondering why you brought a rectangular one"

"Well, it was different from the others, and you know me", he grinned, "I love standing out!"

"… Just follow me", he looked annoyed.

Yuuya nodded at followed the other boy as he carried an umbrella to protect him of the sunlight, going straight to the ocean.

_What he plans to do?_

"Put water inside the bucket"

He nodded again, doing as the other ordered.

Degel approached the bucket and touched the water, making it instantly become ice.

Yuuya stared in awe.

"… There's no time for staring, we need to make tons of blocks before the they melt", Degel gave him an annoyed look, " We will make an igloo"

"What? It isn't easier if you just use magic to make an instant igloo house?"

"Yes, but I won't let you enjoy something you didn't work for, so start working!"

"Man, you're a tyrant!"

"No complaining!"

-00-

"Are you ok Sakuya?", asked Kakeru, bringing an ice cream for the boy and his bucket, full of fresh water.

"I'm feeling better, thanks", Sakuya nodded, picking the ice cream and eating a bit of it, "If you want you can go and play with the others"

"Nah, I am not as healthy as the others so I would probably faint like you", he smiled, picking a handkerchief and placing inside the bucket with cool water and placing the wet material on the other's forehead.

"Children, did you put your sunscreen?", asked Haruka.

"No mother, we don't plan to be out of this umbrella"

"… But it's still better if we do that, if only for protection", Haruka said with a motherly gaze, "I already out them on the others"

"… It's ok if I finish my ice cream first?",

"Yes, dear", Haruka smiled, "How are you feeling? Me and Hirij- Masato-san were worried when you fainted"

"I'm ok", Sakuya nodded, "… Did you stop father from trying to bring a whole staff of doctors?"

"Yes", she giggled, "I guess he freaked out, but the others managed to calm him down"

The small boy breathed in relief.

His father was usually composed, but when it had something to do with people close to him he could freak out pretty badly.

-00-

"Throw me! Throw me!"

"… Are you sure?", Satsuki looked very strangely at the girl and then at his older son, Allen, who nodded.

"Throw her high and catch her, she likes it", he explained.

"Fine", he nodded throwing her very high.

"What are…", Hikaru blinked a few times, thinking that he just saw his half sister very high into the air.

The sun was doing bad things for his mind, now he was seeing things.

He took his glasses and cleaned it, then put it back.

He saw his sister again, giggling as she suddenly went higher up.

He took his glasses and cleaned again.

He saw his sister go even higher.

"…"

He started to run like crazy to see what was happening.

"Throw higher!"

"Ok", Satsuki grinned as he threw with full force, the girl practically scaring a few birds that were flying lower.

"Wow…", Allen whistled, "When I do that I can't even throw her half this height"

"What in madness name is happening?", Hikaru practically screamed as Nanna returned, "Are you out of your mind?! Don't you have common sense?!"

"… I don't think you have the right to say that after you ate my father's food"

"Oh, it's the HEAVENZ kid", Satsuki deadpanned.

"My name is Hikaru", the boy glared, "And put her on the floor, do you want to kill her?"

"Back home we did it frequently", Allen shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Mother didn't try to stop you?!"

"Well…", Nanna and Allen looked to the other side.

"… She did scold you two"

"Hum…"

"Then why are you disobeying her?"

"It's fun! And it's safe!", Nanna pouted, "Daddy never dropped me"

"Yes, you should try it once!"

"No, thanks, I pass"

"Come here, I will show you how fun it is!", Nanna smiled picking the brunet.

"Wait, a second, what are you… AHHHH!", he screamed like a girl when his half sister threw him with a inhuman force.

"You sure are my daughter", Satsuki whistled as he looked at how high the boy was throw up, then picking the boy as he fell on his arms.

"Huhum… Humm…", Hikaru started to sob, looking very pale.

"… I think it wasn't a good idea to throw him high up", Allen sweatdropped, "I think we might have scared him for life"

"You…", he started to rub his eyes.

"Er… Are you ok?", Nanna asked, a bit worried.

"I'm going to tell mother!", he jumped of the Satsuki's arms and ran.

"W-Wait!"

"S-Sorry! Don't tell mother!", they ran after the other.

"… I usually don't leave you in a troublesome situation, but I guess, I don't have a choice right now", Satsuki smiled, taking his glasses, "… You sure managed to get great kids hum?"

He placed the glasses back on his face.

"Eh?", Natsuki blinked, "What happened? Why am I on the beach?"

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Next chapter Tomochika will met the children, how will she react~?**

**Most ideas of this chapter were thanks to PassionMusic, and Tomo-chan I already had the idea, but ZeroRose90 gave the idea of Tomo-chan's reaction to when she knows how she got the children MWHWHAHAHHAA**

**I didn't put their names, because I assume that after 12 chapters everyone remembers who is who right? Well, if not, there's a list on my poll profile XD**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**PassionMusic-**There it is, beach, Satsuki meeting his children, and Syo will be buried, but his reaction will be evident on next chapter XD

**cherryleaf92- **You're welcome! Nope, Tokiya is a bit bad at expressing himself too, lololol, his soon is just more awkward XD.

**lizakimiko –**How you liked the kawaii in this chapter?With a side of laughs or more cuteness? XD

**Gab18.27 –** They are too cute for my own heart to handle HAHAHA, I swear, these kids will give me heart attacks! Oh, it's nice when I can create characters that you can identify with, even if they are too perfect, but I think it's ok as this fic is just for laughs and flufflies?

**ZeroRose90- **Nah, Haruka is too nice, but Tomo-chan will protect her purity and will punish the guys HAHAHA, yeah, she will be surprised to see so many children calling her aunt XD

**Lya-** Sim, o Degel puxou o pai, tem um jeito esquisito de mostrar afeto, e HAHAHA, bom, Allen e Nanna são filhos do Satsuki, então não é de se espantar que sejam fortes! XD, essa fic é mais voltada para comédia e pela fofura, então vai ficar tudo bem. A personalidade do Makoto é uma referência ao Makoto Tachibana do Free! Já que Ranmaru tem o mesmo seyuu, heheh, Valshe e Kardia são excelente irmãos, e sim, abrace essas criaturas fofas o quanto quiser!


End file.
